Tattoo
by aprilfreak101
Summary: Sakura runs away from home after finding out what happened soon sakura is declared a missing child. 13 years later Sasuke could've sworn he saw her but turns out she's not....to him anyway. Sas/Sak and a little Shik/Ino
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I hate you Ino pig…" Sakura said as they stood in front of the tattoo shop. Sakura is not very good at winning bets. She always loses…well to Ino anyway. "…..we're only 16 we are not legal age to get a tattoo…." She said as Ino tried pushing her in the tattoo shop.

"Not we…." Ino laughed. "…..you are getting the tattoo not me…are you crazy? Shikamaru will kill me…."

"And you think Sasuke- Kun won't?"

"This place don't even check your ID's they just ask if you're a legal age and then give then they would ask you what kind of tattoo you want and then bam it's done….easy as 1 2 3….." She said finally walking in the shop.

"Says you…." Sakura said trying to push herself away from the counter not wanting to see the lady all covered in tattoos and pierces all over her face that made Sakura want to run away and never come here again. "…you're not the one that has to get stabbed by needles…."

"Quit being a wimp, fore head….." Sakura didn't say anything so Ino looked at her and then followed her eyes and looked straight at the fully tattooed person in front of her. "….holy shi…." She was token aback….. Holy crap, that scared her out of her skin. That lady was drenched in all kinds of tattoo its not even funny.

"Welcome to hunt and Huntington…" She said in a boring tone while chewing her gum and blowing a bubble. "….How may I help you?" She asked once her bubble popped. Ino hid behind Sakura.

"Umm… " Ino started. "….she's here for a tattoo…." She said as Sakura tried to hide behind her but failed when Ino pushed her against the counter.

"Are you old enough to have a tattoo?" She asked blowing another bubble as she looked at Sakura.

"Yes?" Sakura said not so sure herself all she knows is that she's scared out of her wits.

"Where do you want it?"

"I….. Uhhh…." Sakura said before looking at Ino. "….I don't want to do this Ino…"

"You have to….remember the bet you lost?" Ino said and looked at the ladies boring face. "…..she wants it on her shoulder blades…"

"Style?" She asked.

"A small ch…cherry blossom please…." Sakura said feeling like she just walked on Halloween street.

"Right this way…" The lady stood up.

"Wait…" Ino said running up to the lady and whispered in her ear. "Thank you…." She looked at her name tag. "….Kim…" She said before running to the waiting area and taking deep breaths like she was under water for a very long amount of time.

"What did you tell her, Ino?" Sakura said.

"It's a surprise…." She said as Sakura sighed and followed Kim.

--

They both stood in Sakura's room looking at her first tattoo in the mirror. "I can't believe you told her to write _Sasuke _in the middle of the tree…." Sakura said looking at her right shoulder blade and saw the name there. When Sakura saw all the needles she wanted to run out of the room. Sakura is deathly afraid of needles. Like the time she went to the doctor for shots, she would not calm down so they had her dad to hold her down and she was crying the whole way back home. Sakura sucked in all her courage and lay there while Kim began and it hurt like hell. It was worst than going to the doctor.

"I think it makes you look hot, Forehead…." Ino said. "….when you wear your halter top tomorrow you'll have every guy look at your tattoo and wish that was their name…"

"I am not wearing a halter top tomorrow…." Sakura said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Do I need to punch you?" Sakura said balling up her fist. "I don't want other men to look at me….."

"Imagine Sasuke's reaction when he see's it….." She said and Sakura cool down a little. "…..he thinks of you as an innocent girl and love the nature of her body and would never get a tattoo in her life….."

Sakura laughed and thought about it. Sasuke thought of her as an innocent and shy and he would always laugh when she blushes. "Okay fine you win…"

--

When they got to school the next day one guy was staring at her back with wide eyes and mouth hung open. Ino punched his head, not very happy that 'he' was looking. He rubbed his head and looked at Ino. "Oww…..troublesome woman…..what was that for?"

"You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking because I will kick you ass for thinking that thought…" She said and Shikamaru continued rubbing his head. Man this person must have Iron fists to punch like that.

"I can't believe you got a tattoo…." Shikamaru said changing the subject. "….I thought you said that tatto's are very deleterious to the body and you would never get one…" he said not believing the 'oh so' innocent Cherry blossom got at tattoo.

"It was Ino's fault…." Sakura said pointing at the accuser. "….I lost a bet to her….we made a bet that whoever got to her house first makes the loser do what ever they want which in this case I lost the bet to so I did what ever Ino did and she got the idea when we saw a commercial of some guy with tattoos all over his arms and neck it was so gross and then she smiled…"

"Okay first when you make a bet with Ino never race her to her house…" The indolent Shikamaru said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"She's not very….how should I put this?" He said. "Equitable." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"There are a lot of short cuts to her house…." Shikamaru said. "….you can't tell me you didn't know…"

Sakura was twitching her right eye. There was a short cut to her house. She looked at Ino who was smiling at her. "You had a short cut to your house?"

"Oops?" Ino said looking at the furious Sakura in front of her. "I guess I forgot…" She said.

"I took the freeway and I was stuck in traffic for 45 minutes…." Sakura said as Ino ran for her life with Sakura hot on her tracks leaving a very confused Shikamaru in the middle of the hallway.

--

"Sakura…." Sasuke said looking at her.

"Sasuke- Kun…." Sakura smiled and got mad all of a sudden. "….have you seen Ino, I'm going to kill her…"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because she….." Sakura stopped. "…..no reason…" She said.

"You always have a reason to kill Ino….." Sasuke said and she hugged him. He hugged her but he was still very confused. First she was happy and then she was mad and then she felt like hugging him all of a sudden. "….you can tell me…it can't be that bad…."

"It is that bad…." Sakura said.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked and she pulled back.

"Promise you won't be mad at me for what you're about to see….."

"Why would I be mad?" He asked.

"Just promise me…." She demanded.

"Okay I promise…" He said as she turned around. He looked at her for a while and was going to ask why she turned around until he spotted something on the right side of her shoulder blade. He saw a tattoo of a cherry blossom tree but what really shocked him was that there was his name written in italic bold in the middle of her back. He stared at her when she turned around. Sakura…..his Sakura……his girlfriend Sakura…..innocent little Sakura has a tattoo.

"You're mad aren't you?" Sakura said as tears brimmed her eyes. Sasuke finally got out of his state of shock.

"I'm not mad…" He said. "Just shocked that you of all people got a tattoo…."

"I lost a bet to Ino…" Sakura said. "…don't worry this is my first and last tattoo I'll ever have…" Sakura said as they heard a loud a obnoxious voice behind Sakura.

"Hey Teme are you going to the….whoa…" He stopped when he saw Sakura's tattoo and his eyes were wide and mouth was hung open. Sasuke quickly went to Naruto and covered his eyes.

"Are you going to the party?" Naruto asked and Sasuke's hand was still on his face.

"Yeah whatever…" Sasuke said pulling Naruto away from his girlfriend. "Sakura meet me at my house after school okay, I'll make it up to you." She smiled and nodded as he walked away from her with Naruto.

And that's how it all began.


	2. The beggining

Chapter One: The beginning

13 years later

It's been 13 years since he last saw her. 13 years since he last kissed her. 13 years since he touched her and then never again. After that whole party incident he never saw her again and it was his entire fault. If they didn't go to that party none of this would have happened and they would still be together and she would never see him kiss that girl when she walked into that bathroom.

They attended the party Naruto invited them to and it was a bad idea. He went crazy he didn't know what he was doing it must be something he drank or something someone put into his drink. He regretted everything.

Flash back

"_Sakura hurry up we're going to be late..." He said pulling his shirt over his head as Sakura was putting on her make up in the bathroom._

"_Well who's fault is that?" She said walking out of the bathroom._

"_Yours for taking forever in there…"_

"_It was not my fault so don't blame me..." She said. "….you were the one that was sleeping okay…not me…if I didn't wake you up we would be more late than we already are." She said putting on her earrings._

_Sasuke smirked and walked in the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tattoo. "If I remember correctly…..you were the one being dominant and doing everything and I just lay back and watched…….you tired me out……or do we need to skip the party and give you a reminder……" He said sliding his hand to rest on her inner thigh. She laughed and pushed him._

"_No..." She said. "...you said we would go to the party because we promised Naruto." She said and he sighed._

"_Come on its innocuous..." He said kissing up her neck._

"_Says you…." She said before pushing him off of her again. "Let me finish getting ready…" She closed the door._

_When they got to the party there was a lot of people dancing, drinking and having a good time. Sakura wasn't having a great time because she saw Karin there…the girl that always tried to steal Sasuke away from her last year. _

"_Are you okay?" Sasuke asked and Sakura looked at him._

"_I'm fine I just need something to drink…." Sakura said._

"_I'll get you something okay?" She smiled her thanks to him and he left to get her a drink._

_It's been an hour since he was gone and here Sakura was sitting and talking to Ino and the rest of her friends eating the food Ino gave her. Sakura happily chewed on the delectable food her best friend made and right when she swallowed she threw it up right in front of her. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. "Sakura are you okay?" Ino asked as Sakura tried getting the foul taste out of her mouth until her eyes widen. She looked at Ino._

"_Ino what did you just give me?" Sakura asked._

"_Deep fried shrimp…" Ino said and looked at her. "…why?"_

"_Did you forget Ino? I'm allergic to seafood…"_

"_Oh crap I am so sorry really I am…I didn't mean to I swear…are you okay?" She asked._

"_I'm fine…" She said standing up. "…I'll just wash up and go home…" She stood up and walked to the bathroom._

_She opened the door to the bathroom holding her mouth and right when she was about to walk in she stopped and looked at the couple making out on the sink and widen her eyes. She saw Sasuke making out with Karin and he was shirtless and he had his hand under her shirt. "Sasuke stop…" Karin said and pushed him away and walked out of the bathroom smiling to herself._

_Sasuke's vision was blurry and things a bunch of things spinning in his head all at once. When he got his vision back he saw Sakura there with tears down her eyes. "Sakura I…" He didn't finish when Sakura walked up to him and slapped him across the face as hard as she can._

_It was so loud everyone was staring in the bathroom. "You bastard…I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN…" She said before walking out of the bathroom._

End

He never saw her face again. It was three days after the incident. Monday morning Ino came running up to him with a missing child paper. He grabbed it and he was devastated. They all made a search party even people who didn't know her helped but they never found her ever since.

Sasuke sat at his desk at work. His father owned a company and knew that Sasuke always wanted to work there so his father had him start a year after high school but that didn't matter to him anymore because the only thing he desired the most is gone and out of his life and all because of 'one' stupid mistake.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in…" He said not looking at the door.

He heard the door open as two people walked into the room. Sasuke looked up at the two people and he was surprised to see 'her'. The person that ran away 13 years ago. The other person was just his father's assistant and the girl he's been having dreams about was right next to her.

Her hair was pink as always but it was shorter the last time he saw her. "Uchiha- san this is your new assistant…" She said. "….her name is Sa…"

"SAKURA….." He said standing up to hug her. The girl was shocked. Is he crazy? "I missed you so much. The girls lightly pushed him and he looked at her. "Sakura?"

"No…." Mia said. "….this is Saia Misaki….."She said. "…she's your new assistant for now on…." Mia said before taking her leave.

Sasuke looked at her. She looks so much like Sakura. The girl smiled. "Hi, I'm Saia Misaki…." She extended her arm to give a proper greeting.

"Sasuke Uchiha…." He said shaking her hand.

"So…" She said. "….where do I put my stuff?" She asked picking up the big brown box on the ground that has all her belongings in it.

"Over there across of my desk…." He pointed as she walked to her new desk. There was something about her that he can't quite put his finger on. He watched her lay a few things out on her new desk until a picture frame fell onto the ground right by his feet. He leaned down and picked it up and looked at it. His eyes widen.

There was a picture of a new born baby yawning with his hands on either side of his head. "I am so clumsy…." She said walking to Sasuke to take the picture away from him. "…all of the pictures to drop I had to drop the new born picture of my son…"

'_This can't be Sakura she has a new born baby…' _

"This is your son?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes he is…" She smiled while looking at the picture. "….his name is Kyoyama but I call him Kyo…." She said. "……he's turning 13 in two months…."

'_Did she just say 13?' _

"He likes playing soccer…" She said. "…his team won the soccer tournament and I was so proud…"

"Are you married?" He asked.

"Recently divorced…" She said. "…..I had full custody over him when he was 5…." She lied but he couldn't tell.

'_This can't be Sakura…'_

Sakura got back to her apartment and dropped her purse. "What are the odds that Sasuke Uchiha is my boss?" She asked herself. After she ran away 12 years ago she never went back home. She had a few change of money to buy herself food for the next week. On the fifth day she began throwing up. Having suspicions she bought a pregnancy test and found out she was pregnant with Sasuke's baby and she didn't know what to do. She was homeless and starving. One day a girl passed by and saw Sakura living on the street and took her in until she got better but then she found out that Sakura was pregnant and she didn't want to tell her to leave so Sakura lived with her until she got a job. Sakura changed her name when she turned 23.

It was hard to find a job because she never finished high school and she never been to college. When her son was born she took her GED and got a job at the Uchiha company as an assistant.

"Hey Sakura…" The girl Kara greeted her.

"Guess what?" Sakura said. "I got a job at the Uchiha company…. I'll pay you back as soon as I get paid…." She said.

"You don't have to… I took you in because I wanted too and your son is just precious and sweet just like his mother…." Kara said. She looks no older than 32. "….you have the perfect life…"

"Not really…" Sakura said. "….the last time I remember if it wasn't for you I wouldn't make it…..and you're looking at the person that never been married in her life and with a child…." She said.

"Mom…" Kyo said running to her and giving her a big hug. "…you're home…" Sakura laughed and hugged her son.

"Did you do your homework?" She asked and he nodded.

"Can I play my video games?" He asked.

"Of course you can…" She said as he smiled and ran into hiss room. "Why does he have to smile like his father?"

The only thing this kid inherited from her was his eyes and his kindness all the rest is Sasuke. His hair, body shape, attitude sometimes……everything.

"Let's just hope he doesn't find out….."

I know everything seems confusing but it will get better.

--aprilfreak101


	3. Sasuke’s Suspicions

Chapter two: Sasuke's Suspicions

"Shikamaru…" Ino called smiling at her baby girl. "……oh my god get the camera…" Ino said watching her ten month baby walk all over the living room floor.

The very indolent Shikamaru walked into the living room while wiping his eyes. "Ino it's 8 in the morning…." He said wanting to go to back to his peaceful sleep.

"Stop being a sloth and get me the camera before she stops walking…." Ino said watching as her baby, Aya began to wobble a bit. Shikamaru came back and handed her the video camera. Ino turned it on and started video taping her as she walk towards Shikamaru before falling on her butt. Ino stopped it. "Aww…..my baby did it….mommy's proud of you…..and….." She looked at the camera and just found out that there was no tape in the video camera. "…..there is no tape in here…" She sighed. "….again…"

"I could've sworn I left the troublesome tape in there….." Shikamaru said. "…oh yeah I took it out because it was full….it was the only one left…"

"Why didn't you use the one on the kitchen table?" Ino asked.

"That was our wedding video and I'm sure you don't want to tape over it….again." He said scratching his head. "….remember when you were excited that the boys began to walk and then you taped over the first ten minutes of our wedding ceremony…."

"That was an accident…." Ino said as Aya lie down on her back and tried to stick her foot in her mouth. Ino picked her up and looked around. "…where are Tahashi and Tatsunosuke anyway?" She asked as they heard a loud crash from the kitchen that made Aya cry.

"I think I know where they are…" Shikamaru said very stupidly.

"Shut up…" She shook her head as they walked in the kitchen to see two four year olds looking at the broken vase on the ground. They both looked up at their parents. "….who did it?" Ino asked as the two boys looked at her while they both pointed at each other.

"He did it, momma…" They said simultaneously as they heard the phone ring.

Ino gave Aya to Shikamaru and walked away to retrieve the phone from the receiver. "Nara…" Ino said. "….oh hi Sasuke…."

"Ino you'll never guess what happened yesterday…." Sasuke said. "…..my new assistant looks like Sakura but she has short hair….she even have pink hair and green eyes…."

"That's impossible….it can't be Sakura, she disappeared 13 years ago…" Ino said

"I know it's not Sakura, she has a 13 year old son and has been recently been divorced…" Sasuke said. "…..her name is Saia Misaki and…." A yell could be heard from Sasuke's side of the phone. "….I have to go…"

--

"Sak…" He stepped into the office and stopped himself from saying 'her' name. "…..Saia are you okay?" He asked looking at her but nothing serious. What a relief.

"Uchiha- san, please excuse me…." Sakura said as she grabbed her purse and stood up. "….my son got into another fight in school….my apologies…." She said before jerking the door open and strode out of the room and leaving an Uchiha in the room….alone with her desk in front of him…..it wouldn't hurt to just open that drawer and find a lot of her coverts that she kept to herself since she started working for him yesterday.

He walked up to her computer and looked at the screen saver full of rotating pictures of her son? Sasuke looked closer. The screen would show 12 pictures and then it would rotate again. First there was a new born, the same as the picture on the desk and then there would be a picture of him standing up and laughing at the camera. Sasuke was thinking that it was a picture of Kyoyama when he was one year old. When the pictures of him would get older what really shocked Sasuke is that the boy looks like a younger version of himself except dark green eyes and his pupils are red? Sasuke was thinking it was just the camera but it wasn't. His eyes are really that color.

The next picture was Kyo holding a teddy bear when he was two. That bear looks very similar like the one he gave Sakura on her sweet 16 birthday. Before he could comprehend the picture changed into Kyo at the beach with his mother when he was three leaning over him with her right arm around his shoulders and that's when it hit him. There was a small picture of something but when he leaned in to get a closer look the picture changed when 'Saia' was holding Kyo with her back towards the camera. She was in a bikini and Sasuke could've sworn he saw an S, A and half of another letter he couldn't make out but then the door opened.

Sasuke quickly ran to his desk before they could walk in. A boy with dark hair and dark eyes that looked straight into Sasuke's. His eyes were so dark it was putting Sasuke's own to shame and he had a cut across his cheek. "Can I help you?" Sasuke asked wanting to look away from his eyes of hatred and destruction but found himself frozen.

"I'm Kyoyama….." He said in a stoic voice. "…..Saia Misaki's son?" He said Sasuke looked at him. "My mother told me to tell you that she went to the bathroom…"

"Oh, okay…." Sasuke said leaning back into his chair. Kyo sat in his mothers chair and leaned back with his hands behind his head and looked at the screen saver. He laughed to himself.

"Oh my god…" Kyo laughed looking at all the pictures on the screen saver. "…..can't believe my mother made a screen saver of my 12 years of life…" He continued laughing as Sasuke looked at him.

'_His eyes look like he hates everything but he laughs like everything is funny…'_

"So…" Sasuke started and Kyo looked at him. "…Kyoyama…."

"Kyo…"

"Kyo…" He said. "….your mother said you're turning 13 in two months…"

"Yeah, she said she was going to throw a big party for finally turning a teen…" Kyo said. "…truthfully I hate birthday parties but I only do them to make her happy…"

'_Just like me…'_

"She would make me this big chocolate cake drowned in chocolate fudge frosting with a happy birthday Kyo on it…. I don't even like sweets but I ate it anyway and…." He stopped and looked at Sasuke with a stoic face again. "…..why am I telling you this?"

"**It's okay, keep going and give me clues…." **Sasuke's inner said.

'_Shut up!'_

"Sorry it took me long…" 'Saia' said walking in the office. Kyo quickly got up and held the chair out to his mother. She smiled and sat down. Sasuke watched as Kyo push his mother in and took a seat at one of her chairs. It wasn't as comfortable as his mothers but sat there with no complaining at all. "…..Sasuke…" She said for the fifth time.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked up at her.

"You have someone on line two…" She said and he nodded.

--

"It's her…" Sasuke said sitting in Ino's house as Ino walked back with a cup of coffee and her daughter in her arms with plastic keys in her mouth.

"And I think you need help…" Ino said. "….again…" The last time he had help they had to knock him out for a few days to get him stabilized.

"I saw her son…" Sasuke said. "…..he looks exactly like me."

"Well your looks are common…" Ino said as her daughter began squirming in her arms.

"I talked to him…" Sasuke said. "….doesn't that mean anything?"

"Now you think her kid is your son?" Ino said in a surprised tone. "You really do need help…….what's her sons name?"

"Kyoyama but he likes to be called Kyo…" Sasuke said.

"Sakura always wanted to name her kid that….." Sasuke gave her a surprised glance. "….what you can't tell me you didn't know she wanted her kid to be named Kyoyama….I mean seriously that's why none of my twin boys have that name because Sakura liked it…."

"What if it is her but she changed her name…." Sasuke pointed our and Ino wanted to hit him. When will he learn that Sakura is not here and get on with his life? I mean she's been gone for 13 years and no one saw her ever again.

"I highly doubt its Sakura…" Ino said. "….you said she has a 13 year old son…" Ino said as Aya kept trying to get out of her arms. "…..Sakura couldn't have been pregnant when she was 16…."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH……" Aye cried. Ino lifted her up her shoulders and then Aya started making waving arms towards someone. Ino looked behind her and saw Shikamaru.

"She only loves her papa…." Ino said as Shikamaru took the crying infant from her and she automatically stopped crying and stuck her fist into her mouth.

"Unless she didn't know she was pregnant when she ran away…." Ino gave Sasuke a stupid look.

"You are a very….." Ino stopped. "….atypical person and I hope you know that…." She massages her head. "….what even made you think this 'is' Sakura?"

"I saw a picture of her holding Kyoyama at the beach and I saw a tattoo on her right shoulder blade….S, A and half of another letter…" He said. "….the rest was covered.."

"It could be Saia…." Ino implied. "….Sasuke why don't you give up? It's not Sakura…"

--

Sakura walked into the office the next morning already seeing Sasuke in there doing some work done. She was wearing a jacket that was not zipped up and Sasuke could tell she was wearing a tank top. _'I got a plan…' _

"Hello, Uchiha- san…" Sakura said. "….do you need anything?" She asked.

"Ah yes…." He said. "….can I get a coffee and a toasted bagel with cream cheese, please?" He asked.

"Coming right up…" She smiled before leaving.

Once it was clear Sasuke stood up and opened all her drawers to find any clues but he found nothing but office supplies. The door to the office opened. "Hey mom I just…" Kyo opened the door to see Sasuke sitting in his mother's chair. "…..what are you doing?"

"Nothing…" Sasuke said as he stood up and walked back to his desk. "….just looking for the pen your mother stole from me yesterday and I can't seem to find it…."

"Oh…" Kyo said looking quite Suspicious.

"Don't you have to be at school?" Sasuke asked.

"My school is just down the road and I don't start for another hour… I have to follow her to work every morning now and then walk to my school for now on….and I forgot to give this to her…" He said taking a paper out of his bag and handing it to him. "Can you give this to her?" He asked and Sasuke took the paper. "Thanks I have to go…" He turned and walked out the door. Sasuke was about to open the paper but Kyo popped his head in again. "…..you might want to look under those stacks of papers…"

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"It's unleveled maybe its your pen…." He said before leaving.

Sasuke lifted the stack that had to be at least 50 pieces of paper and found his pen. _'He's good…'_

"Here's your coffee and bagel with cream cheese…." Sakura walked in. Sasuke stood up and accidentally mashed the air conditioner making it go all hay wire and then the A/C turned off. "…Fuck…" Sasuke whispered under his breath.

Sakura laid his food down on the table and walked to her desk. "Wow it gets hot in here pretty fast…" Sakura laughed.

"Yeah I should get it fixed tomorrow…." He said.

"How can you live without A/C in this room?"

"I try not to think about it…" He said as she began taking off her jacket. "….what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? It's hot…" She said as the fuzzy pink jacket slip down her arms and she was indeed wearing a tank top revealing her nice slender milky arms. She set her jacket aside and sat down. "….are you okay?"

"**Just turn around and show us your tattoo…." **Sasuke's Inner said.

"Sasuke…" She said. "….do you need anything else?" She asked.

"No, no of course not…." He said as she smiled and got back to work. Sakura turned a bit to type some things down on the computer showing a little bit of her shoulder to him. Wanting to see her tattoo so much Sasuke leaned to the left to try get a better look, ignoring the creak of the chair until he fell over.

"Sasuke are you okay?" She asked running to his side.

"I'm fine; I was just dozing off a little…." He said.

"Be careful next time…" She smiled and stood up and turned to walk to her desk. It was very hard trying to see her back because seeing it from the floor was not clear at all. He hit his head on the ground.

'_Dammit…'_

--

Hello I just want to thank you for reviewing this story and I'll update soon

--aprilfreak101


	4. Meetings

Chapter Three: Meetings

Sakura walked into Kyo's room the next day getting him up to get ready for school. She walked towards the bed and was about to wake him up but stopped and looked at the way he's sleeping. He was on his side facing her but still sleeping with the blanket pulled up to cover only half his face. _'Why does he look so much like Sasuke?' _She frowned partly because she was sad that he looked like his father because she missed him so much but she knew she couldn't go back after what he's done to her. She put her hand on his forehead and pushed his dark hair back. She was glad that he didn't inherited her wide forehead because she doesn't want him to be teased his whole life like she was.

Kyo opened his eyes and looked at her. "Mom…" He whispered.

"Get up and get ready for school…." She patted his cheek before standing up. She was about to take her leave until he stopped her.

"Mom…." He said and she turned and gave him a smiled.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Your ex boyfriend when you were 20….he….he's not my father is he?" He asked and her eyes widen. When he was 4 years old she dated this guy to make him think he does have a father and he fell for it and he got along with him and it made him think he was actually his father. The guy she dated broke up with her because he found out she was just using him to make Kyo think he's his father. Now everyday for a year he's been asking when his father would come home and it made Sakura cry.

"Wha…what are you talking about?" She lied. "…of…of course he's your fath--"

"WILL YOU JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH FOR ONCE?" He yelled, his eyes turning red from anger. Sakura knew it was her fault but she was scared. This was the first time he ever yelled at her. She was afraid of him.

"I…." Tears started spilling out of her eyes. Kyo's eyes turned back to its original color and walked towards her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry mom…." He said rubbing her back. "….of course he's my father what was I thinking? I'll get ready for school and we'll never talk about this again…" He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Are you okay?" She forced out and he looked at her.

"I should be asking you that question…." He laughed and pulled back. "…I'm fine…besides you never lie to me, right?" He asked before walking right pass her to go to the bathroom.

Sakura just stood there in shock. She was still scared of that stare. That was the same eyes Sasuke had the first time they were in a fight, red eyes of anger. Sasuke's eyes turned red and when she started to cry his eyes turned back to normal and hugged her like nothing happened. All this time Sakura thought he had her eyes but she was wrong. When he got mad….

'…_He has eyes like his father...' _

--

Sasuke was sitting in his office until the door opened and Kyo walked in but Sasuke was surprised to see his eyes watery. Kyo walked to the chair and sat down with out a word so Sasuke broke the silence. "Are you…"

"I made her cry…." Kyo interrupted and wiped his face unable to hold in the tears. "…. I made my momma cry…" He said feeling guilty. "…I yelled at her about my real father and then she cried. I scared her….damn it…. I promised myself I wouldn't make her cry after what happened and I broke it…" Sasuke's eyes widen. "I want to save her…" He cried into his hands. "…I know crying is weak but it's just…"

"Save her from what?" Sasuke asked and Kyo whispered something under his breath. "What was that?"

"Emotional breakdown…" He repeated and Sasuke was confused. "….every time she looks at me she always breaks down and cries and god….. I don't have my fathers feeling… I am very emotional when it comes to my mom…. I can't stand to look at her when she's that way…." He stood up. "…. I can never be proud of myself…" He yanked the door open to see his mother about to open the door. He stared at her for a while before turning his head in shame and walking around her without saying a word.

Sakura walked in and closed the door. "Umm…" Sasuke broke the silence. "…. I know it's none of my business but are you okay, Saia?"

Sakura wiped her tears. "I'm fine, really…" She said as she took off her jacket because the air conditioner is still broken and it was hot. "….it's hot in here…" She changed the subject not wanting to talk about it.

--

Ino was organizing her flower shop until someone walked in. "Welcome to Ino Nara flower shop…" She greeted looking at her costumer. "….do you need help with anything?" Ino asked in an amiable tone.

"Why yes you can…." The lady asked. "….my flowers in my apartment died and I was thinking of decorating them with something different…. I have a room mate and she's having a very hard time and I was wondering I could make something that resembles her."

"Oh of course…." Ino said. "….what are your thoughts?"

"Well I was thinking pink and red roses with babies breath and this is going to sound a little weird…" She said.

"Try me…" Ino said.

"….can I add a little Sakura blossoms…." She said and Ino's eyes widen. No one ever ordered something like that for. "...how much does it run for?"

"I can give you half a dozen roses with all the greens and one branch of Sakura blossoms for 30 or you can get the one dozen roses with greens and two branches of Sakura blossoms that runs around 35 to 42 dollars…."

"Can I get the second choice?" She said. "Oh and can I get it sent because she should be home by then…"

"Okay…" Ino said handing her a paper and pen. "…. I need her name and address please and I'll send it out tomorrow…." She filled it out and gave the paper to her. "…okay that'll be 37.42 please…" She handed her a fifty dollar bill. Ino went to grab her change.

"Keep that change for doing all the hard work…" She smiled and Ino returned it.

"Why thank you…"

"Kara…" She said before walking out of the flower store.

"Okay flowers being sent to…" She looked at the paper and her eyes widen. "….Sakura? This must be a mistake…"

--

Ino opened the door to her house. _'How am I going to tell this to Sasuke? Okay calm down it could be a different Sakura.' _When she got in she saw Sasuke playing fetch with her kids.

"Fetch…." Sasuke said throwing a teddy bear in a fair distance. Ino balled up her hands and squeezed her eyes shut in anger. She walked up to Sasuke and knocked him upside the head.

"My children are not dogs…." She said as Sasuke turned to look at a furious Ino.

"You're home late…" Sasuke said.

"I had a customer before the shop closed and she wanted me to do her a favor…." Ino said and she knew Sasuke was trying to hesitate.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Don't change the subject you incompetent human being…." She said in a very pissed off tone.

"Incompetent human being?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow. "That kind of hurts, Ino…"

"No, what hurts is treating my children like dogs…." Ino said and Sasuke moved his chair back a little.

"I knew I heard the troublesome woman anywhere…" Shikamaru said and Ino turned around to see him holding Aya. Ino reached for her and Shikamaru gave Aya to her before leaning down and giving her a light kiss on the lips as a 'welcome home' thing.

"Hello my little Aya mommy misses you…." Ino said giving her a big sloppy kiss on her cheek and then she laughed and clapped her hands together while squealing in happiness. She sat Aya down on her lap facing her before bouncing her up and down and watched her laugh even harder.

"She can never stay mad when she see's Aya…" Shikamaru whispered in Sasuke's ear and Ino looked at them.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing…" Shikamaru said and Ino faced her attention to her laughing baby.

"Looking at her makes me want another one…." Ino said and Shikamaru's eyes widen. He does not want to go through that again. Massaging her feet and back, her mood swings, her weird eats in the middle of the night and not to mention holding her hand while she squeezes his to death because she wanted to give birth the natural way. "….we can start tomorrow, Shikamaru, isn't it great?" She smiled up at him and his face paled.

"You know I think we're out of milk…." Shikamaru said before standing up and leaving the room.

--

Sakura picked Kyo up from school the next day and the car was silent the whole way back until she stopped at a stop light. Kyo let out a big sigh and looked at his mother, getting tired of the silence. "Okay…" He said. "….I can't take it…. I'm sorry mom…. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings so can you please talk to me because I'm starting to feel unwanted right now…" Sakura smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. Kyo sighed but hugged her back anyway. Sakura knew he couldn't handle the silence so she just wanted to tease him a little bit. _'Just like his father….couldn't stand the silence.'_

"Mom…" Kyo said. "…the light is green…"

--

A few hours later

--

There was a knock on the door and Kyo got up to answer it. "Yes?" He asked seeing a lady with blonde hair and some of her bangs in her face holding a bunch of flowers. Her eyes widen as she looked at the boy in amazement but at the same time it scared her.

"Is Sakura home?" She asked.

"You mean Saia because my mother changed her name…"

'_Saia? Mother?' _She looked at him for a while before nodding.

"Mom…" He called. "….someone at the door…." He said walking away as Sakura came to the door. She looked at her. She had short pink hair.

"Oh my god Sakura is that you?"

"I…Ino?"

--

Hehehe….sorry about that.

--aprilfreak101


	5. Emotional breakdown

Chapter four: Emotional breakdown

"I….Ino…" Sakura repeated. "….wha…what are you doing here?" She asked looking at her.

"Your room mate, Kara, came to my flower shop and asked me to deliver this to you…" Ino was quite mad at this situation. "….so I heard you changed your name to Saia Misaki….." Ino said and Sakura could tell she was pissed off.

Sakura stepped aside to let her in. Ino walked in and she closed the door. They walked to the living room without saying one word. "Why did you run away, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"I don't know wha…" Sakura stopped when Ino yelled.

"DON'T LIE TO ME SAKURA….." Ino yelled and Kyo walked into the room.

"I heard yelling and I thought that…" Ino looked at Kyo again. He rally do look like his father. His eyes are a very deep shade of green, though.

"Kyo, can you please go to your room?" Sakura asked politely and he complied without complaint. He walked away.

"That boy really looks like Sasuke…" Ino said.

"That's impossible…" Sakura lied. "….his father filed a divorce and I got full custody over him when he was…"

"That's bullshit, Sakura…" Ino said. "….you and I both know that you were never married. Sasuke may have fallen for it but I know you better than him." Ino said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura said trying to make Ino believe her lies.

"IS THE KID SASUKE'S OR NOT?" Ino said.

Sakura hung her head down in defeat. This is her best friend since birth and she now know she could never fool her. "Yes…."

"Why didn't I know?" Ino asked calmly not wanting to scare her.

"I found out when I ran away from home…" She said. "….if I ran away and changed my name I would think everyone wouldn't care and especially…. Sasuke…." Sakura said having a flashback on what he did.

"Are you crazy woman?" Ino said, starting to get pissed off. "Sasuke has been looking for you for five years while everyone else gave up….he was looking everywhere….he went crazy that he had to be put into a mental hospital and then he was convinced that you were actually gone until a few days ago. Your mother was worried to death….especially your father….he was miserable…." Sakura's heart started pounding when she heard her parents were worried.

"How are they?" Sakura managed to ask.

"You mean all this time you were gone you never bother to visit?" Ino asked. "Your father died three years ago and your mother is in the hospital in a state of a coma ever since now with her life barely hanging on a strand of hair…." Sakura's eyes widen. Her father died? Tears rolled down her cheek. And now her mother is dying? All because she ran away? "Feeling guilty?" Ino asked and Sakura looked at her.

"Sasuke he…" Sakura said.

"Sasuke told me everything…." Sakura's eyes widen again. "….Karin slipped a drug in his drink and it made him think Karin was you and made out with her….Don't you dare blame this on Sasuke….he was so badly drugged he was asleep in the hospital for two days….he knocked out when you slapped him across the face." Ino said. "You can't tell me you ran away because of that now can you?"

"But I didn't…." Sakura sobbed.

"No you didn't know…." Ino said. "…..we were too young to know what was going on… I was going to kill Sasuke until he explained everything very clear to me."

--

Kyo could barely hear anything from his room.

"_DON'T YOU CARE WHAT SASUKE HAS TO SAY ABOUT IT?" He heard the lady yell._

"_Stop yelling at me…" Sakura sobbed._

His eyes widen. That was his mother….crying. **"Don't Kyo your mother said to stay in your room…."**

"_I don't even know why I still accept you as my friend…." He heard her say. "…WERE YOU EVEN THINKING AT ALL?"_

"_WILL YOU STOP YELLING AT ME..." Sakura yelled. She was crying hysterically._

"I can't take this anymore…" He opened the door and walked to the living room to see his mother curled up into a fetal position crying her eyes out.

"DON'T YOU CARE…." Ino continued. Kyo walked to his mother and hugged her trying to calm her down but for the first time, it wasn't working. He looked at Ino with his eyes a dark color of red.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY?" He yelled while rubbing Sakura's back.

"But…" Ino said and he gave her a death glare.

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT WILL YOU?" He yelled pointing at the door down the hall. He can't help it. It was in his blood to protect his mother, even if the person is right he has to be on his mother's side. "YOU'RE MAKING HER CRY AND I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU….JUST GET OUT…"

"Sakura I…." She was cut off by his glare and she could tell that he will hurt her if she doesn't listen.

"Get…out….NOW…" Ino got up and ran to the door, actually afraid of the little boy.

His eyes turned back to normal when he heard the door close. He softens when his mother hugged him tightly. "It's okay, momma…." He said as tears rimmed his eyes. He really hates it when she cries. He could tell that she was scared but he could usually calm her down but she must be really scared. Tears slid down his cheek because there was nothing he could do but try to comfort her. "….it's…..okay…..momma…." He repeated and he hugged her tighter. "….it's okay…."

--

Ino got home as fast as she can. She walked towards the door and walked in to see Sasuke sitting on the chair. He turned his head to see her. He got up and. "I… I should go…" He said not wanting Ino yelling at him for being here everyday.

"No…" She said to him. "….stay as long as you want…." She said and Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Momma's home…." Shikamaru said to Aya before leaning down to give Ino a welcome home kiss but she moved her head so his lips would meet her cheek instead. Ino grabbed her baby from him and held her closely. Ino took a deep breath before pulling back and handed her back to Shikamaru.

"MOMMA…." The two four year old boys hugged her legs. Ino kneeled down and hugged them before standing up again. Ino gave him a big meaningless kiss on the lips before walking up the stairs and closing the door.

Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at each other. "I know its weird coming from me but that was the laziest kiss I ever had…" He said.

Sasuke patted his shoulder. "Looks like you ain't getting any tonight, Nara …" Sasuke laughed and Shikamaru just glared at him.

--

The next day Sasuke sat in his office and waited for Sakura to arrive. _'Okay just say the A/C broke again and get a better look at her tattoo.'_

Someone opened the door. "Mia, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Misaki won't be in work today…" She said and Sasuke sat up.

"Wha…what, why?" Sasuke asked. So much for his plan.

"Well her son called saying that she won't be in work today because of emotional problems…." She said making a face. "…. I wanted to talk to her but he just yelled at me and said it's a family thing and then hung up on me."

Flashback

"_Uchiha Company…" Mia said in a happy voice. "…how can I help you?" She asked but there was silence on the other side of the phone. "Hello?"_

"_Oh…" The voice came. "…can you tell Saia Misaki's boss, Uchiha that she won't be in work today because of some problems…"_

_Mia got worried. "What kind of problems? Is she okay?"_

"_She's fine she's just having emotional problems and she doesn't look good enough to go to work today." The voice said._

"_Who's this?" Mia asked._

"_Kyoyama Misaki…" He said. "…her son…"_

"_Aren't you supposed to be at school?"_

"_Well, my mother is having problems and I feel that I should stay at home." Kyo said._

"_Where is your mother? Can I talk to her?" Mia asked._

"_No, she doesn't look to well to do anything right now…." He said._

"_I'm sorry Kyo but I need Sakura to tell me why she can't come to work…" Mia said hoping he would give the phone but it just didn't happen._

"_IT'S A FAMILY THING OKAY?" He yelled before hanging up._

"_Hello?" Mia said but there was a dead silence on the other line._

End

"He just hung up on me…." She said. "….hopefully she'll be here tomorrow…." Mia said before leaving the room.

'_Kyo must've loved his mother a lot to be calling in for her.'_

--

Sakura woke up the next morning, finally hearing the alarm clock that has been ringing for three hours. She sat up and looked at it. "Oh my god I'm late for work…." She said as she tried to get up until Kyo walked in. "….Kyo…"

"It's okay, mom…" Kyo said. "…I called in sick for you…"

"But…" Sakura complained. "…what happened? And you didn't go to school…"

"You had an emotional breakdown yesterday and I am home to take care of you if you don't mind…." He said sitting down on her bed.

"Of course not…" Sakura said feeling a little better that he wanted to take care of her.

"_Sasuke has been looking for you for five years while everyone else gave up….he was looking everywhere….he went crazy that he had to be put into a mental hospital and then he was convinced that you were actually gone until a few days ago. Your mother was worried to death….especially your father….he was miserable…."_

_. "Your father died three years ago and your mother is in the hospital in a state of a coma ever since now with her life barely hanging on a strand of hair…."_

Kyo kissed her cheek and walked out the room. Sakura….her father died because his one and only baby girl was missing. Her mother is in the hospital and in a coma.

Sasuke….Sasuke….he…he was drugged by Karin making him think she was her. No wonder Sakura felt weird when Karin walked right pass her. Now Sakura knows she can't go back after finding out the truth by Ino, she doesn't think she can handle it anymore. She's never going back, even if Sasuke has to suffer.

--

Hello I just want to thank the people who have the time to review this story. Thank you for putting this story on your favorites list, alerts and even 'me' as a favorite author. You are all wonderful people.

--aprilfreak101


	6. Memories

Chapter five: Memories

Sakura woke up at 3 in the afternoon feeling much better than yesterday when she had that horrible fight with Ino. Sakura knew it was her fault. She was 16 for heaven sakes, teenagers make a lot of mistakes but Sakura made the biggest mistake of her life. It cost the life of her father, her mother barely alive, Sasuke's suffer and everyone else's suffers. Sakura feels so guilty; she doesn't have enough hope to go back to the life she used to have after what she did to everyone. Karin….it was all her fault, jealousy made her do this.

Sasuke could have any girl in the school if he wanted to but he chose the wide headed Sakura. They've been friends since they were 12. It all became a shock when they went to school with their arms around each other. Some girls tried getting Sakura away from Sasuke and it worked. The girls tried flirting with Sasuke until Sakura came walking towards them drenched in water. Sasuke automatically pushed the girls away, there was one where he had to force the girl off him because she wouldn't let go so he brutally pushed her and yelled at her to leave them alone and he would run to Sakura.

Along came Karin…the jealous ex that kept trying to get his attention every time they would pass by. Sasuke kept telling her to back off but she would never give up.

"Mom you're up…" Kyo said walking in the room with a glass of water in his hand and handed it to her. She was going to down the whole cup but Kyo stopped her. "….don't drink too much or you'll throw up…." He said and she smiled at him. He really knows how to take care of his mother.

"Thank you Kyo…." Sakura said and pulled him into a hug. Kyo's eyes widen. What was that all about? He hugged her back and pulled away.

"You're welcome mom…" He smiled.

--

Sasuke was at his own house on his bed. He decided to take off from work for a little while to think things out. Saia never came to work today because of what her son said, she had an emotional breakdown.

Sakura…. It was the only name he's been thinking about all day. If Karin didn't stick her nose into someone else's business they would've stayed together like they promise they would but no she just had to do it.

Flash back

_It's Monday morning one day after returning from the hospital. "I am going to tell Sakura everything and apologize to her.." Sasuke said to himself until he heard Ino from a distance. Sasuke turned around to see Ino running frantically towards him with some sort of paper._

"_Sasuke look at this…" She said and Sasuke grabbed the paper away from her and looked at it. This is a runaway child paper with Sakura's picture on the front. It said that she was last seen at a friend's party._

"_Oh my god…" Sasuke gasped after finish reading the paper. "…this is my entire fault…" Sasuke said and Ino raised an eyebrow._

"_Sakura missing is not your fault Sasuke…" Sasuke gave her a look._

"_Yes it is…" He defended. "…she went to the bathroom and she caught me making out with Karin and then she ran away and I blacked out…" Sasuke said and as a best friend of Sakura's Ino was pissed off at him. How can he do this to her best friend?_

"_There you are Ino…" Shikamaru said running up to both of them. "…you could've at least waited until I put my car in park, troublesome." He finished and looked at Ino's face and he knew what she going to do._

_Right when she was going to attack Sasuke Shikamaru grabbed her around the waist. "You son of a bitch…" Ino said. "…so this was your fault that she disappeared…I am going to kill you…Shikamaru let me go…"_

"_I don't think so…" He said. "…now tell me what happened…"_

"_That bastard kissed Karin when Sakura was looking and that's why she's missing…" Shikamaru looked at Sasuke, he cannot believe that Sasuke would do this._

"_I'm sorry Sasuke…" Shikamaru said before letting Ino go. Ino chased after Sasuke and he was running for his life._

"_Wait can you at least hear my side of the story before you make any harsh decisions…" Sasuke yelled and Ino stopped running._

"_Fine, you have one chance…" She said as Sasuke caught hid breath._

"_Okay…" He started. "…I was making a drink for Sakura at the punch bowl and then I got thirsty and I was going to drink some of Sakura's but then Karin bumped into me. She apologized and offered to make me a drink. I drank it and then I felt dizzy. I looked in front of me and I thought it was Sakura so I kissed her. I didn't know what I was doing."_

"_Why would you take anything from Karin?" Ino asked._

"_I don't know…" Sasuke said. "…she never tried to get me back since last year so I thought she got over me but she didn't. I was going to explain it to Sakura but then she slapped me hard and then ran away……god I was going to chase after her but I knocked out."_

"_So she doesn't know about this?" Ino asked and Sasuke nodded. "Okay, we should make a search party and look for her after school."_

_--_

"_Sasuke- kun…" Karin said walking towards him._

"_I'm going to go…" Kiba and Shikamaru said at the same time as they was about to walk away but Sasuke grabbed their arms._

"_Stay incase things get ugly." He said as Karin approached them._

"_Sasuke- Kun where's your girlfriend?" She asked and Sasuke tightened his fist to prevent him from punching her in her 'oh so' beautiful face. "Well that doesn't matter anymore…she's out of the picture. Now we can get together again." _

"_No…" Sasuke said. "…I will never go out with you ever again…"_

"_Why what was so special about that wide forehead bitch anyway?" She asked walking closer and Sasuke backed away._

_5_

"_Shut up…" Sasuke said losing his temper._

"_What were you thinking going out with her?" She laughed touching his shoulders._

_4_

"_You better shut up and walk away while you still can…" Sasuke growled between his teeth getting ready to punch her square in the face._

"_I am much better than she is anyway…" She said leaning up to his ear._

_3_

_2_

"_Get…away…from…me…NOW…" He warned._

"_She is a freak and she's a bitch…she was just using you." She laughed._

_1_

"_WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY?" Sasuke grabbed her neck and slammed her to the lockers and everyone stopped and looked at Sasuke. Kiba and Shikamaru ran to him and tried to pull him off. "YOU BITCH, WHAT DID I SEE IN 'YOU'? YOU ARE THE MOST IRRITATING PERSON I EVER MET IN MY LIFE AND SAKURA IS WAY BETTER THAN YOU. YOUR FOREHEAD IS THE BIGGEST THING I EVER SEEN."_

_Karin was scared. She had never seen him like this before. His eyes were red and angry. Kiba and Shikamaru finally pulled him off but his eyes were still red. "Get away from me…NOW…" He yelled._

"_I…" She said and Sasuke pushed forward and it scared her._

"_Get…away…from…me…NOW…" As fast as she can she ran. Sasuke fell to his knees and covered his face. "…Sakura…" He whispered as a tear slipped down his cheek for the first time._

End

He didn't want things to be like this. He wanted Sakura now and he 'will' find her.

--

Sakura reached for her phone. She wanted to call Ino and tell her to not tell Sasuke that his assistant is his long lost girlfriend but she was scared that if she called and talked to her things will go back to the way it used to be and Sakura doesn't want that anymore. She wanted to start new without anyone telling her what to do and for the safety of her son.

The boy has every right to know who his father is but she was also scared that he would disown her and change. All the years since his birth she's been lying to him about his father but his real father is out there looking for them….well her since he doesn't know he has a son yet and she's not planning on telling him….ever.

--

Sakura and Kyo walked into her office the next day feeling way better than yesterday. Kyo took a seat at one of her chairs. Sasuke looked up to see them. "Welcome back, Saia…" Sasuke said. "….are you feeling better? Mia said you weren't feeling good and you didn't show up for work…"

"I'm sorry…" Sakura said. "….something just happened and all of a sudden I wasn't feeling well… I am much better than yesterday and I am ready to work…" She said and Sasuke looked at Kyo.

"Kyo…" Sasuke began. "…Mia told me you yelled at her…." He said.

"Hn…" Was his reply. "…she wasn't being reasonable… I said that my mother could not work today and she just kept insisting to talk to her so I just snapped at her…. I'm not apologizing…"

Sasuke laughed. "You don't have too…" Sasuke said. "….so have you ever been ice skating?" Sasuke asked and Kyo's face lit up. He's always wanted to go ice skating.

"No…" He said. "….momma didn't have a chance to bring me…."

"No ice skating?" He looked at Sakura.

"Saia you have to take this kid ice skating…" Sasuke said.

Sakura laughed. "….well we just didn't have time to go…plus wouldn't we be busy?" She asked.

"How about we skip work tomorrow and go ice skating?" Sasuke suggested.

"Sasuke we can't skip work…." Sakura said.

"Why I'm the boss and tomorrow is Saturday so I say we go…." He laughed. Sakura looked at him and laughed. Kyo looked at Sasuke and then at his mother. This is the first time he heard her laugh like this and it made him feel good and he smiled.

That's all he wanted his mother to do.

--

Hello umm I like to thank those of you who read and reviewed this story. You all rock and i will update as soon as i can.

--aprilfreak101


	7. Ino and Sakura

Chapter six: Ino and Sakura

Ino woke up in the morning to find herself exhausted and….naked? Memories of what they did last night and the day before yesterday came flooding in. Comes to think of it the flower shop was never opened for two days in a row. She rolled out of bed and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. Wow, she hasn't taken a bath for two days. With that thought in mind she washed herself with extra soap thinking how dirty she was for not taking a bath….for 'two' days.

She walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed for the first time. She walked to the bed to see Shikamaru still sleeping with his face smashed in the pillow. She walked to her side of the bed to grab her cell phone to check her messages. She clicked on the voice mail and pressed the device close to her ear.

'_You have one new message…'_

"_Ino…I… I just…" _

'…_End of messages.'_

Ino flipped her phone closed and looked at it. It was Sakura. It sounded like she really wanted to say something to her but she hung up. Ino sat on the bed and shook her head.

--

"Come on its easy…." Sasuke said.

"Hnn…" Kyo said under his breath. "….that's what you said when I first got on the ice before I fell down…" He said as Sasuke and Sakura tried to force him onto the ice again. Sasuke and Sakura already knew how to skate and they were trying to teach Kyo how to skate if he would let them.

"It's not that bad, Kyo…" Sakura grabbed his hand and tried to pull him but he wouldn't leave the comfort of the rubber floor to go onto the ice or in his words. _'The evil ice that always makes me fall'_. "….come on last time and then we'll leave you alone…"

Kyo groaned but let his mother pull him onto the slippery ice that has been recently cleaned. "Now you just have to push your feet in and out…" Sasuke said and Kyo looked at his feet as he tries to copy Sasuke's moves and before he knew it he was skating very slowly. He stopped in the middle of the ice and looked at his mother and he laughed.

He threw his arms up in the air in victory. "I did it…" He laughed. Kyo stopped laughing when he fell backwards on his behind. Sakura and Sasuke laughed and skate to him to help him up. They pulled him up and he started laughing again. Kyo held onto the sides of the skating ring. "…well it was fun while it lasted." He smiled the whole time.

Just a moment ago he was complaining about falling down and didn't want to go back on the ice and then now he doesn't want to come off. Sakura laughed and watched as Kyo tried to get away from Sasuke because he was threatening to push him down. As if he's been skating for a long time Kyo quickly skated to the other side and around the whole ring again to get away from Sasuke.

He stopped to take a deep breath only to have Sasuke come up behind him. "I can't breathe…" Kyo laughed and looked around to see what he's done. He just skate the whole ring without knowing it. I guess it takes a lot of motivation. He turned to see his mother skating towards them while clapping her hands. "…did you see that, mom?" She smiled and nodded.

"He was a fast learner…" Sasuke said. "….just ten minutes ago you were waiting by the side lines waiting to go home but now you don't want to…"

Kyo gave him a smirk. "Hey…" He started. "….first one to do two laps is the winner…" Kyo said before skating away from him. Sasuke laughed before skating after him leaving Sakura to her thoughts.

--

Ino was cleaning the counters to her flower shop getting ready to close down until a bell rung signaling that there is a customer in her shop. "I'm sorry we're closed…" Ino said walking to the front of the shop only to see a very familiar face staring at her. "….Sakura..." She whispered and folded her arms across her chest. "…how did you find this place?" She asked and Sakura grabbed a card out of her pocket.

"There was a card attached to the roses you sent to me and I just thought I'd stop by…" Sakura whispered. She was actually planning on calling her but she finally gathered enough courage to see her in person. "…. I just want to apologize about what happened at the apartment a couple days ago…" Tears welled up in her eyes. "…you were right. I was stupid and ran away without solving the problem. I'm sorry that you had to go through all the troubles and then Sasuke…." Ino frowned at her friend before walking to her and giving her a hug.

"It's okay Sakura…" She assured. "….I'm sorry for yelling at you… I just wanted to know everything…" She pulled back and looked at her and smiled. "…glad to have you back…"

Sakura wiped her tears. "You…you didn't tell Sasuke did you?" She asked and Ino shook her head.

"Even after everything that happened, what kind of friend would I be if I did?"

"Thank you, Ino…" She said. "…. I'm just not ready to face everyone just yet… I just need some time…"

Ino looked at her friend again and smiled.

Sakura laughed. "I'm guessing to the name of your store you married Shikamaru…"

"Yeah…" She sighed. "….apparently he's the same old and lazy ass bum we know in high school. He didn't change one bit."

"So…" Sakura said. "…any kids yet?"

"Three and still working…." Ino said with a slight blush but she kept talking. "….two four year old sons and a ten month old daughter…"

"Ten months and you want another one?" Sakura asked. "…gosh Ino can't you wait until she turns at least one?"

"Well now I have to because Shikamaru keeps ignoring me every time I said I want another one. He gets up and leaves the room without another word." Ino sighed.

"I know Shikamaru is not a children kind of person but how did he handle the whole birthing situation?" Sakura asked and Ino just snorted.

"He didn't…" Ino said. "….he was no help at all. He was knocked out the whole time and my father had to get him up. He was up when my girl was born and that was it for him." Ino laughed actually remembering that time. "Hey um, I have to go but we can meet somewhere… I'm free during lunch tomorrow…"

"Okay…" Sakura said hugging Ino one last time. "…. I'll meet you at that new down town café tomorrow at 1:30…"

"Sounds good…" Sakura said as they walked out of the shop and went their separate ways until tomorrow.

--

Shikamaru woke up at 12:45 in the afternoon to find himself all alone in the room. Ino usually wakes him up at eleven unless there was something wrong. He got up in just his boxers and ran to Aya's nursery to find it empty…no Ino and no….Aya?" He ran in the room and looked in the crib to find it empty.

Parent instinct took over him. _'Holy shit Aya is missing. How am I going to tell Ino this? She's probably going to bite my head off when she gets home.'_

Shikamaru ran downstairs and in the kitchen to see Ino making bottles. "Ino…" He said. "…Aya is missing…." He said and Ino just looked at him as if he were crazy. He did a double take. "…wait weren't you suppose to be at work?"

"No, I have a day off… It's a Sunday and I'm going to meet a friend for lunch…" She said laughing at his face. "….what did you say about Aya?"

"She's missing…" He said looking for any signs of worry in her face but there was none.

"Keep your boxers on, Shikamaru…" She said. "…in the car seat in the living room… I'm taking her with me." She said as a wave of relief washed over him. "I didn't wake you because she always wants her daddy…"

"Oh…." He said stupidly and walked in the living room to see the infant in her car seat wearing a dress and sleeping. He kneeled down and looked at her. She looked so peaceful until she opened her eyes and looked at him. She laughed quietly and waved her hands at him. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Why did you wake her up?" Ino asked walking in the living room with all the baby stuff slung on her shoulder. "Now she's never going to want to leave…" Ino sighed as Aya looked at her and then at her daddy and happily waved her arms at him again. "… I have to go…." Ino said kissing his cheek and picking up her car seat. After realizing that she is never going to her daddy she made teary eyes before crying.

Ino looked at Aya when she strapped her in the car. Her face was so red. She wants her daddy. "Why can't you be a momma's girl?"

--

Hello… I was supposed to post this up yesterday but I was too lazy to type and I apologize for that and I will update tomorrow.

--aprilfreak101


	8. The other Haruno?

Chapter seven: The other Haruno?

"Hey, Sakura…" Ino said walking into the café with her daughter in her right arm sleeping while sucking her thumb. "….this little lazy girl here is Aya." Sakura was in complete awe.

"Oh my god…." Sakura said. "….this is so Shikamaru's baby…" Aya had dark blonde hair but the face was Shikamaru's. She yawned and wiped her eyes and buried her face in Ino's neck. "…aww…she's so adorable…can I?" Sakura asked making hand motions to carry her daughter. Ino smiled.

"Of course…" She said gently grabbing under her arms and handing her to Sakura careful not to wake her up.

"Wow…." Sakura said holding her as she wrapped her tiny arms around her neck and then continue sleeping like her father. "….how old is she?"

"Ten months…." Ino said and Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"She's kind of big…" Sakura laughed. "….hope that she doesn't grow with your body shape, Ino…" Ino glared at her.

"Watch it forehead…" She threatened.

"Forehead?" Sakura laughed again. "I've never heard that in the longest time, Ino pig…" Sakura said as Aya began feeling uncomfortable. She opened her dark blue eyes and looked at the person holding her. "….she has gorgeous eyes…" Sakura said.

"Why didn't you bring Kyo?" Ino asked.

"Well to put it in exact words…." Sakura said remembering the conversation she had with her son.

Flash back

_Sakura was running around the apartment. "I'm going to be late…" She said as her son came to view. "…Kyo did you see my other pair?" She asked only wearing one shoe and trying to find the other one._

"_Under the couch…" He said and Sakura looked under the couch and found the matching pair. "Thank you…" She said hugging him and giving him a kiss on the crown of his head. "…where are you going?" He asked._

"_Lunch with a friend…" Sakura said._

"_A date?" He asked._

"_No…" Sakura said putting on her earrings. "…one of my friends from high school…"_

"_Is it the lady that was here and yelling at you?" He asked._

"_Yes…" Sakura smiled. "…want to come?"_

"_No…" He refused. "She yelled at you and made you cry, I never want to see her face again…why are you going anyway?"_

"_To catch up…" She answered sensing an angry aura from him._

"_Why is she your friend if she was yelling at you? Friends don't make friends cry…"_

"_I know and it was just a misunderstanding…" She said. "…you still want to come…"_

_Kyo folded his arms and walked to his room. "No… I never ever want to see her face again._

End

"Wow…." Ino said. "…I guess I'll never meet him properly…" Ino said sounding a little disappointed. She can't really blame him, he was just protecting his mother…and the look in his eyes, she could tell he wanted to punch her not caring if she was a woman…he was just mad at the moment and still needed time to cool down.

"I'm so sorry, Ino…" Sakura said and Ino shook her head. "…he just needs some time to calm down. It's in his blood…he's been trying to protect me since he was three…"

"You're right…" Ino said.

"He knocked a guy out with one punch when he stole my purse…" Sakura said. "….he chased him down the road but the guy didn't get far….it was kind of scary." She said.

"Why?" Ino asked. "He was a boy trying to protect his mother…"

"He was seven…" Ino's eyes widen.

"Well…" Ino said. "…that's a note to self…."

"It's fine…when he finally adjusts he'll be your friend before you know it…" Sakura said as she looked at the little girl in her arms. "….hello…" Sakura said to Aya as she continued to stare at her not knowing who this person is. This is not her momma, neither is it her papa. She looked around the café not knowing where she is. Aya closed her eyes tight and cried. Sakura handed her back to Ino and she calmed down automatically and stuck her fist in her mouth. "….momma's girl…" Sakura whispered and Ino snorted.

"Hardly…" She said. "….this is 99.9 percent daddy's girl; she would only come to me if her daddy isn't around…"

"Well are any of your two boys a momma boy?" Sakura asked.

"Comes to think of it…."

--

"Papa…" Tahashi, the younger twin said staring at the peanut butter and jelly sandwich on the plate in front of him. Shikamaru turned and looked at him.

"Yes?" He asked as Tahashi pushed the plate away.

"I don't like bread crusts…" He said in a four year old tone. Shikamaru sighed and took the plate.

"I'll cut it off then…" Shikamaru said and was about to walk away until he was stopped by an obnoxious scream. _'This is definitely Ino's kid'._ Both twins have really blonde hair and they both have Ino's temper but they some times could have a bored voice like Shikamaru.

"NO…." The boy yelled and Shikamaru thought he would go def. "….I want mama to cut it…" He crossed his arms and made an angry pout as the other twin came running in with his empty plate acting all proud.

"Papa look…." Tatsunosuke said showing his plate to Shikamaru and there was nothing left than a few crumbs. "….and I ate the crust too, see, see…" He laughed jumping up and down.

"Great job…" Shikamaru said and looked at his other son.

"Momma's not here right now so why don't I do it okay?" He asked.

"No, I want momma…."

'_Troublesome…' _Shikamaru sighed.

"Can I eat it, Papa?" Tatsunosuke asked and Shikamaru was going to give the plate to him.

"NO…" Tahashi cried out.

"Why?" Shikamaru said. "You're not going to eat it."

"No…." He repeated. "….momma will cut it for me…"

"Momma's not here right now so eat it…" Shikamaru demanded losing all his patience.

"I…don't….wanna…" He said.

"Then I'm going to give this to your brother…" Shikamaru said before hearing a cry again.

"NOOO…" He wailed as he started crying his eyes out the same time there was a knock on the door. Shikamaru calmed himself down not wanting to yell at him and make things worse.

"If you're going to be like this…." Shikamaru said calmly. "…you can wait until momma get's home okay?" He said leaving the crying boy in the kitchen to go answer the door.

"Hey, Shikamaru…" Sasuke said. "… I just thought I…" He heard crying in the kitchen. "…is everything okay in there?"

"Yeah…" He sighed. "….this whole thing is a drag… I made Tahashi a sandwich and he's complaining about how much he hates the crust…. I took his plate to cut the crust and then he complains about me doing it and how he wants his momma to cut it for him…" Shikamaru said. "….you're lucky you don't have any kids…"

"I don't know…" Sasuke said. "….for all you know I could be secretly married in the Bahamas' to someone you've never heard of with three kids…." He joked.

"Sasuke your life was shit a few years ago, you can't tell me you're married with three kids…" Shikamaru said.

"Thank you for knowing my life…." Sasuke said and walked in.

"You want it?" Shikamaru said and Sasuke looked at the sandwich. "…he's not going to eat it…" He said as the whole room went silent.

They both walked to the kitchen to see Tahashi sleeping on the table. Shikamaru walked up to him. Why is it that he always falls asleep after crying?

--

The next day was a perfect day to go on a picnic. It is so bright and shiny and just perfect to go on a picnic or go to the beach but unfortunately Ino is trapped working in her shop. "The shop just has to be opened on a beautiful day." Ino said as a 12 year old boy and his grandmother walked in. "Welcome to Ino Nara flower shop do you need help with anything?" She asked as the boy looked at her.

He had the most amazing green eyes and really light hair that almost look pink. "Hi, can we get some daffodils, daises and roses please?" The boy asked.

"What's the special occasion?" Ino asked and the boy shook his head.

"We're just visiting my mom at the hospital…" The boy said.

"Oh I'm so sorry…" Ino said. "…. What happened?"

"My dad passed away three years ago and then my mother went into a coma and then ever since she never woke up…." He said as her eyes widen.

"Is your mother name Hikaru?" Ino asked.

"Yes, how do you know?" He asked.

"Just a guess…" She smiled. _'This can't be.' _"What's your name?"

"My name is Kotarou Haruno….." He answered.

'_Oh…My…GOD…'_

--

Ahhh….its late again.

--aprilfreak101


	9. Caught

Chapter eight: Caught

When the boy and his grandmother left Ino quickly grabbed her phone out of her purse and pressed Sakura's number on speed dial. "Hello?" Not caring who it was Ino started talking.

"Oh my god, Sakura. You have a…" Her eyes widen when she realized that it was not Sakura but it was Sasuke and then she remembered putting Sasuke's number on speed dial, replacing Sakura's when she wasn't found.

"Ino did you just say Sakura?" Sasuke asked and she started panicking.

"Oh crap…." She gasped. "…Sasuke I thought you were someone else…crap." She swore again.

"You thought I was Sakura…." He said. "…didn't you replace her number with mine because she was never found?"

"I forgot…" She lied. "….I guess I still miss her. Sorry gotta go." She hung up before he could say anything. "Shit…" She said pressing all the appropriate numbers to Sakura's phone.

"Hello?" Ino sighed in relief when she heard Sakura's voice.

"Oh my god, forehead…" Ino said. "….a boy and his grandmother came in today…"

"Okay?" Sakura said not understanding why she's telling her this.

"No wait…" Ino said. "…The boy is 12 years old and he said his mother's name is Hikaru Haruno and his name is Kotarou Haruno. Sakura, I think your mother had another kid when you ran away." Sakura's eyes widen. She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it for a while. She has a brother? Another…Haruno?

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"I am positive…" She said. "….they're going to visit her right now…"

"My mother…" Sakura said softly. She missed her family dearly. Sakura had never seen her mother for 13 years and Kyo never got the chance to meet his grandmother. "… I want to see her…" She said.

"We can go today if you want…." Ino said.

"No…" Sakura said. "… I want to go alone. I'm going to bring Kyo tomorrow after school. It'll be a first time for him…" She said. "….and for me…"

--

Sakura picked Kyo up from school the next day. "How was school?" She asked.

"Just like everyday…" He said. "….and we had a surprise test yesterday which didn't really surprise me because we got our test papers back today." He said reaching into the back pack and pulling out the 'A' plus paper. "I passed it like all my other tests…" Sakura looked at it and then smiled before looking at the road again. Instead of turning at the turn they usually take to get home she passed it. Kyo looked back and the looked at his mother. "….umm. I think you just missed the turn mom…" He said and Sakura smiled. "….where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there…" Sakura said taking a few more turns before parking in the parking lot and turning off the engine. "….we're here…"

Kyo looked around. "Konoha hospital?" He asked. "What are we doing here?"

"We are going to visit my mother…" She said. "…your grandmother…"

His eyes lit up. "Really?" He asked. "I get to see my grandma for the first time?"

"Yes…" Sakura smiled. _'And your uncle I didn't even know about.'_

They both walked to the desk. "We would like to Hikaru Haruno…" Sakura said.

"Room 105…." She said. "….right down the hall…" She said.

"Thank you…" Sakura smiled and they both left. They walked down the hall in silence until they reached her ward behind the closed door with the big number on the door that said '105'. Taking a deep breath she laid her hand on the cold metal door knob and turned it. Just as suspected there was a boy and his grandmother. The boy was sitting on the bed holding his mother's hand and his grandmother was sitting in the chair.

The boy turned his head and looked at her and Sakura could tell that he was her brother. He had pale pink hair and green eyes. "Hi, are you Kotarou Haruno?" Sakura asked.

"Yes…" He nodded. "….who are you?"

"I'm Sakura…" She said. "….Haruno." She said and the boy's eyes widen. Sakura and Kyo entered the room and walked to the body sleeping in the bed. "Mom….never changed a bit." Sakura smiled as a tear slipped down her cheek until the boy interrupted her.

"I didn't know I had a sister…" He said. "….my mother didn't tell me I had a sister. How old are you?"

'_This boy is making me feel old.' _"I'm 29…" Sakura said already feeling old.

"Wow…" He said. "….you're 17 years older than me? You're old enough to be my mother…"

"I'm as shocked as you are…." Sakura said. "…. I ran away when I was 16 and then I found out I was pregnant…."

"I'm an uncle?" He asked and Sakura pointed at Kyo who just let out a silent 'hn' before looking at his uncle….the boy that doesn't look older than him….almost the same age. Kyo pointed at him with a surprised expression.

"He's my uncle?" Sakura nodded. "How old are you?"

"I just turned 12…." He said. "….how old are you?"

"I'm turning 13 in less than 2 months."

"My nephew is older than me?" Kotarou said. "….wow…small world out there…"

"We have a lot to catch up on…"

--

Sakura was at work the next day typing away on the computer until the door opened and Sasuke walked in with a coffee in his hand. It was a little weird for Sakura because Sasuke was always at work before her. "Wow, you're a little late…." Sakura said looking at her watch.

"I woke up late and I was stuck in traffic…." He said taking his coat off and hanging it on the rack next to Sakura's. "….how was it so far?"

"Your father called three times wondering if you could sign some paper work that he has to mail out tomorrow…." She said drinking her orange juice from her cup. "….he said to call him when you get in…."

"I'll call him later…" Sasuke said looking at his computer screen. "…so how was this morning?" _'Anything unusual I should know about?'_

"Same as every morning…" She said. "….except my son had to wake me up because I accidentally broke it yesterday….no big deal. I'll buy another one after work…." She sighed and looked back at her computer.

--

Ino sat down in the chair totally exhausted from work. Shikamaru sat next to her with Aya in his lap as she played with her plastic keys. "Oh my god…." She groaned. "… I am so tired…." She said and Shikamaru sat up.

"So tired that we'll go straight to bed after dinner?" He asked hoping she would say yes. Ino gave him a warm smile.

"I'm never to tired for you, Shikamaru…" She whispered in his ear and Shikamaru knows that voice.

"Don't you want to take a break…" He said. "…or until Aya turns two…"

"But that's too long…" She said. "…why wait when we can start now?" She asked.

"Weren't you the one that was complaining about losing your body shape when you gave birth to the twins and you said you were never going to have babies ever again and then Aya was born not too long ago and then you blame me for getting you pregnant when you said you wanted another baby when you weren't pregnant with Aya?" Shikamaru asked in one breath.

"I'm your wife, Shikamaru…" She said with a smile. "….loud and obnoxious? Yes I know…"

"I don't yell that loud…" She said. "…besides you always whisper 'what a drag ' every time I yell at you…."

"Actually I was talking about two nights ago…." He said and Ino was confused. "….under the covers. You were screaming so loud the twins thought you were in danger and then they opened the door because you forgot to lock it and then they jumped on me and started beating me up because they thought I was a burglar trying to strangle you…"

"Oh god…" She said. "…I remember now….we didn't even get to the good part either but maybe…" She stopped when they heard the door bell.

"Oh look the door bell…" Shikamaru laughed and pointed at the door through the living room before getting up. "…I'll get it…" He said walking to the door.

He opened it and he was surprised to see a lady with short pink hair that looks like Sakura and the boy next to her had dark spiky hair and looks exactly like Sasuke except that his eyes are a dark shade of green. "Oh my god Sakura…." He gasped. "….you're alive…"

"You know…" Sakura said. "….you are the third person that thought I was this 'Sakura' lady. Do I look like her that much?"

"You mean you're not Sakura?" He asked and she shook her head and extended her hand.

"No…" She said. "…my name is Saia Misaki. I'm your friends' assistant at work…"

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yeah…" She said. "….oh and this is my son Kyo…" Shikamaru looked into his eyes. They were so cold and mad looking he looks like he hates the world.

"I'm Shikamaru…." He said shaking Sakura's hand before shaking Kyo's.

"You're Ino's husband?"

"How do you know my wife?"

"I go to her flower shop every week and we became friends. I was the one having lunch with her…." She said as Aya reached her arms out to Kyo. He started looking at her before he started laughing and then took her from him. He looked in her dark blue eyes.

"What's your name, beautiful…." Aya squealed in happiness and then touched his left cheek with her hand as he said those words to her. She was never like this with a stranger only around her daddy.

'_Okay, weird…he has eyes of hate and feelings of happiness…'_

"Come in and have a seat…." Shikamaru said moving aside and letting them in.

"Wow…" She said looking around the house while sitting down. "…this house is huge…"

"Don't be surprised this is just an average house…."

"Oh well…" She said. "… I live in an apartment so I don't really go into many houses…." She said as Ino walked in.

"Shikamaru who was at the…" She looked at Sakura sitting on the couch and Kyo that was on the floor blowing into the babies belly as she kicked her legs. "…Sa…" She stopped and then looked at Shikamaru. She almost said her real name. "….Saia…you're here…" Ino said as the twins ran down the stairs.

"Who's here?" They asked as they all watched the twins running towards them until Tatsunosuke accidentally tripped Tahashi and they both fell on the carpet and Tatsunosuke fell on Tahashi. They both sat up and Tahashi wiped his eyes and got ready to cry.

"Oh god…" Ino said running to him.

"Close your ears if you want your eardrums…" Shikamaru said as they all covered their ears except Ino, she got used to it.

"MOMMAAAAAA….." The boy screamed as she picked him up. The oldest twin got up and ran behind Shikamaru's leg with his index fingers in his ears.

"I didn't mean to papa…." He said as Ino walked back upstairs with the crying four year old.

'_That is so Ino's kid…' _Sakura thought. A few minutes later Ino walked down the stairs.

"Is he okay?" Sakura asked.

"He's fine…." She said. "….Tahashi is easy to settle down. Once he gets tired of crying he falls asleep instantly…."

There was another knock on the door. "I'll get it…" Ino said walking to the door. "…oh…Sasuke….what are you doing here?" She asked when she answered the door.

"Shikamaru invited me over…" He said. "…and whose car is that in the driveway?"

"I think you should go…." Ino said as she tried to close the door but Sasuke pushed the door open and saw Sakura and Kyo in the house. "…Sasuke I can explain everything…."

"Explain what?"

"She told me not to tell you…." Ino said.

"Not to tell me what?" He asked. "You didn't tell me Saia was your friend…"

"I know and I'm sorr…." She stopped and looked at him. "…oh that's what you meant…" She said and he looked at her weirdly.

"What did you think I meant?" He asked.

"Nothing…" She said. "….that's exactly what I was going to tell you…. I didn't want to tell you she was my friend….surprise…" She laughed hoping he would buy it and thankfully he did.

"That was close…" Ino said before closing the door and walking to her family and friends.

--

Hello well…. If I'm not done with this story by the 11 on this month you are going to have to wait until the 27 because I'm going to Disney world in Florida for my sweet 16 even though my birthday already passed but we were waiting for the summer so it could last longer. Update soon.

--aprilfreak101


	10. In the rain

Chapter nine: In the rain

"So…." Sasuke said. "….it's nice to see you, Saia…." He said. "….well out of work anyway because I never seen you out of work before….why is that?"

"I pick up my son and go straight home…" She said looking at the boy that fell asleep on the other couch. It is 10:45 at night and Sakura has been there for almost six hours. Watching movies, eating dinner, hanging out and all kinds of things and it was time to get home.

Sakura laughed and stretched her arms. "Well Ino…" She said standing up and walked over to Kyo to wake him up. "It's getting late and I should start getting home and get Kyo into his bed. I have to get to bed; don't want to be late for work." She shook Kyo until he woke up.

"Mom?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"Come on Kyo lets go home…" She said helping him get up. "….you have school tomorrow….. Thank you so much for dinner and all and I hope we can do this again some time…."

"No problem, Saia…." Ino said. "…it was glad to have you over…" Sasuke got up when they walked to the door.

"I have to go home too…" Sasuke said. "….night guys…" He said walking out side only to have it drizzling.

Sakura unlocked the door and Kyo got in. She waved at Ino one last time and watched her closed the door before walking to her car parked on the street right by the side walk. "Okay let's go home…." She said pushing the key into the ignition and it started up before it died. "….. I said let's go home…" She said again and turned the key again to have it make a big noise and then died. "….that didn't sound good…" She tried to start it up again but she couldn't. "….can't get any worse than this…" Just as she said it the rain began coming down heavily. _'I had to say something.'_

She hit her head on the steering wheel and accidentally hit the horn and scares the person in front of her. She lifted her head and looked at the gut in front of her car. She quickly got out of the car. "….Oh my god I am so….Sasuke?" She got a clear look at his face. "What are you still doing here?" She asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question…" He said.

"My car will not start up and I tried so many times but it's being a real asshole…." She said as they stood in the pouring rain.

"You know as the man I am…." He started. "… I would just walk away and have nothing to do with you…but…since you look so helpless and don't know what to do… I wouldn't mind helping you out."

Sakura raised her brow. "Helpless?" She said. "You think I'm helpless. I probably know more about cars than you do…."

"I'm sure you do…." He said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes.

"I know how to fix it…." She said as she walked to the front of the car and lifts the hood up. She leaned over to check the engine.

Sasuke watched her bend over the car with her ass in his face. He watched as her shorts lift up to show more of her thigh and stopped just bellow her butt. He kept watching as she moved her upper body to the other side of the car and part of her back was showing. Not a bad view at all. Sakura stood up straight while Sasuke still stared at her.

"My car just needs an oil change…." She smiled looking at him. "….Sasuke…"

"What?" He said blinking his eyes repeatedly before looking straight into her eyes.

"I said it just needs an oil change and then it's good to go…." She said.

"How are you going to find a store that is still open at this time?" He watched her walk to the side of her car and leaned in the window to grab something. Staring at her ass again as her shorts rid up more. He leaned to the side a bit to see more and he quickly straightens himself when she got out of the car with a can of oil.

'_She looks good for someone who had a kid almost 13 years ago.'_

"Were you staring at my ass?" She asked.

"No, of course not…" He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "That would be very disrespectful?" He said.

"Well I'm just going to pour this in and get going…." She said leaning over the car. Of course he watched her. Sakura turned her head and smirked when she saw him looking at her ass. She leaned in more and watched as his eyes widen and she laughed to herself. She leaned back and got up slowly. "….stop staring at my ass…" She said and he turned his head away.

"I was not…." He stopped when she laughed at him and closed her hood.

"Well…" She huffed. "….I'll see you at work tomorrow." She said as she was about to walk around him until she tripped over her foot. She closed her eyes for impact but it didn't happen when she felt strong hands holding her arms and pulled her up into his arms. She blushed when they were face to face with each other. His eyes were looking deep into her own. His lips were getting too close to hers and blush covered her whole face not knowing what to do. She just stood there when his lips claimed hers in a soft warm kiss.

Now she was embarrassed but didn't mind for some reason. It felt like a long time since they….heck it's been 13 years since they last kissed and it felt wonderful. Right when she was about to kiss back something horrible happened. "ACHOO…." She sneezed. Sasuke jumped back and looked at her as she rubbed her nose. Her nose turned slightly red from the sneezing. "…sorry…" She apologized. "….. I didn't mean t….ACHOO…" She sneezed into her hands.

"Maybe you should go home and rest….." He said. "…. I sense flu or a cold coming on…"

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, then…" She said getting in her car. He walked to her window and leaned down.

"Hey…" He said. "…don't come to work if you're going to be sick. It's okay…" He said as he moved so she could pull out of her driving space and head home. Sasuke stood there and smiled.

'_That was an awkward moment…'_

--

Sakura got up the next morning with a huge headache. Everything in the room was spinning and it was getting hard to see. As usual Kyo opened the door to her room to wake her up and get her ready to go to work. "Mom it's…" He stopped when she sneezed. "Are you okay mom?" He walked to her bed and pressed his hand on her forehead and pulled it back. "Mom….you're burning up…" He said reaching into her drawer to get out the thermometer.

"Kyo I'm fine…." She was about to get out of bed but he pushed her down.

"If you're okay…." He said. "….then you wouldn't mind checking would you?" She sat back down and took the thermometer into her mouth and waited until it beeps. The thermometer began beeping a few seconds later. He pulled it out.

"See I'm fine…." She smiled and he showed her the results.

"102.7….." He raised a brow that looks so much like Sasuke. "….you are not okay so you are staying home and get warm…"

"You are not staying home young man…" She said.

"Fine…" He folded his arms. "….but you are not going to work…" He said reaching for the phone.

"I'm your mother…" She warned. "….you can't tell me what to do…"

"And I'm your son and I'm as stuburned as you are but I care for you now lie down and go to sleep. I'll ask aunty Kara to drop me off and we'll pick up some soup for you on our way home…." He said as he took the phone to call in sick for her.

Sakura just lie there and smiled. _'He really is his father's son.'_

--

Ino got up and looked to her left where her 'oh so' wonderful husband was sleeping peacefully. She wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep again. Come's to think of it, she doesn't have to open her shop today and that means she can stay home with Shikamaru. With the kids sleeping it would make it a perfect moment for both of them.

She smiled and sat on top of him. His eyes opened and he stretched his arms until he realized who was sitting on him. "Ino…" He said with a little blush on his face. "…wha…what are you doing?" He asked as she smirked and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked as she bit his ear. The blush that was on his cheeks spread across his face. He knows what she wants and he wants it to. He doesn't want more than to just flip her over and take her right now but it just gets him nervous about the whole baby thing. It did take him four years to realize he wants another one too and that's why Aya was born. The way she's sitting on him right now was really tempting him but at the same time he was nervous just thinking about the whole baby thing. He wants her so bad.

"No but I know what I'm thinking…." He pulled her down to kiss her and rolled her over on her back to get her from releasing her tight grip on him. He deepened the kiss a bit before pulling away and looking into her eyes. It was the eyes that he fell in love with. She smiled up at him and he smiled down at her. "….bathroom…" He said ruining the moment and rolled off of her and quickly ran to the bathroom with a blush covering his face.

--

That last part wasn't really necessary but I thought it was funny so I typed it in. Hope you enjoyed it. Happy fourth of July.

--aprilfreak101


	11. Sasuke to the rescue

Chapter ten: Sasuke to the rescue

Mia opened the door to Sasuke's office. "Sasuke…ummm…" She said. "….Saia Misaki won't be in work today. Her son said she has a cold. I wanted to talk to her to make sure but he yelled at me for talking too much."

Flashback

"_This is Mia and how may I help you?" She asked._

"_Hi, it's me again…" Kyo said politely. "…I'm just calling in sick for my mother today. She caught a cold last night and it's pretty bad." _

"_And who are you?"_

"_I'm Kyo…" He said. "…I'm Saia Misaki's son…"_

"_Oh…" She said. "…so you're the one that yelled at me and hung up the phone…" Mia said as she bit into her bagel. "…I'm going to need to talk to your mother for confirmation…"_

"_She's sleeping…" He said._

"_Well I still need to talk to your mother… its part of the rules that is she's not coming in she should call herself…"_

"_I'm sorry…" Kyo said and she smiled at his apology but he wasn't finished. "…maybe you didn't hear me…my mother has a cold and she's sleeping and I don't think she's in any condition to talk right now…"_

"_I'm sorry but I still need to talk to your mother…" Mia said not wanting to argue with this little boy. "…the rules are…"_

"_I don't give two shits of what the rules are…" Kyo yelled, he could no longer take it. "…you listen to me, lady…" He said. "…my mom has a 102.7 fever and she is not well to talk to anyone right now so you can shove the rules in someone's ass and tell her boss that she is sick and will return tomorrow if she's feeling well…god why do you have to make it so difficult?" And then he hung up without saying another word._

_Mia pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it. _

End

"Wow he said that?" Sasuke asked and she nodded. "He must really love his mother for calling in sick for her…"

"He scared the hell out of me…" She said. "…. I could never win over an argument…."

Sasuke laughed. "….did you know he's only 12?" Sasuke asked.

"Really?" She said. "He sounds older when he gets mad and it kind of sound like someone I know…" She said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I never heard him got mad before…." Sasuke said. "….who does he sound like?"

"He sounds like you…." She said. "….except a little more violent. I could tell he was going to yell when I needed to talk to his mother…"

"He's actually a really nice boy but when it gets to his mother he gets overprotective…" He said.

"I noticed…." She said before leaving the room.

'_She said he sounds like me when he yells…awkward…'_

--

It was late afternoon when Kyo and Kara got home with groceries. Kyo dropped the bags on the kitchen table and walked to his mother's room to see how she's doing. When he got in she was sitting up in the bed and reading a book. "Mom, you should be sleeping…" Kyo said and Sakura looked up from her book and looked at him.

"I felt a little better so I just thought I should read a book…" She said as she watched him take out the thermometer.

"Open…" He said as she opened her mouth and he placed the thermometer in her mouth and under her tongue. While he waited he pressed his hand to her forehead again. It was warm so she should feel a little better. "….how are you feeling today?" He asked in a doctor kind of tone.

"I am doing just fine…Dr. Misaki…." She said and he laughed and took out the thermometer. "…how am I doing?"

"101.4…." He said.

"Well what are your suggestions, Doctor?" She laughed again.

"Well…" He started. "….you should take some Tylenol and drink two cups of water and then in…" He looked at the clock. "….15 minutes you should take a warm shower and get into bed and I'll go make you some soup…." He said and he was about to leave until he heard her talk again.

"Are you sure you don't want to be a cop because women are all over cops…" She laughed and he looked at her.

"Nope…" He said. "….I am going to be a doctor because when my wife gets pregnant I'll know what's going on and not be some nervous husband on the side…. I'll be her own personal doctor. No other male doctors will be between her legs when she gives birth or I'm going to have to kill someone…."

"Protective aren't we?" She laughed and he smiled at her.

"I am your son…." He said before walking out of the room.

'_He really is a smart kid…'_

--

The next day Sakura felt 110 percent better. She felt like she was never sick. _'He really is meant to be a doctor.' _ She thought because when she did all the things he said yesterday she slept like a baby. Kyo walked into her room to see how she was doing. He stuck the thermometer into her mouth and pulled it out when it beeped. "94.2…" He said. "….it's safe to say that you can go to work today, mom…."

"Thank you doctor Kyo Yuki Misaki…." She said as they both laughed.

"For future reference…" He stopped laughing. "….if I do become your doctor I'd prefer Misaki other than Yuki…." He said making her laugh. "….now get ready we have to leave in a half hour."

Sakura sat there and laughed for a little while until she remembered that kiss Sasuke gave her a couple of days ago. It was soft and gentle but at the same time it was passionate just like she remembered it was. Some times it makes her wonder if Sasuke was trying to forget about her. Maybe that's why he kissed her. He was trying to forget about the old Sakura.

She was kind of disappointed that she wasn't able to kiss back while she can but at the same time maybe it was best if she didn't kiss him back because she knows where every kiss ends up. Make outs, touching, house, bed, clothes sheddi…and the list goes on and that's why she's here right now in this situation.

--

Sakura walked into the office with a red tank top and a pair of jeans with a jacket zipped halfway up. She took off her jacket and hung it on the rack before looking at Sasuke. "How are you doing today?" She asked politely and looked at the taped up air conditioner behind Sasuke. "They still didn't fix that air conditioner?" She asked and he turned and looked the broken air conditioner.

"Actually…." He started. "….they came yesterday and tried to fix it but they said that it's missing a wire so they'll be back in the next week….month or so…" He said. "….didn't you see the weather this morning? The newscast said that it will be pouring for the next four days. Why are you wearing a tank top?"

"I ran out of long sleeves and these were the only one's I have right now until I get the washer machine to work again. The warranty ran out and now it's messed up." She said as he watched her walk to her desk and he leaned over to get a view of her tattoo on her back but failed when most of it was blocked by the thick strap of her tank top. All he could see was a letter 'S'.

"Damn it…" He whispered to himself as Sakura sat down and looked at him.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" She asked.

"I'm fine…" He said as she laid a photo book on her desk and Sasuke got suspicious. "What's that?" He pointed at the book. Sakura followed his finger.

"Oh this?" She asked. "This is all Kyo's baby pictures….do you want to look?" She asked and smiled. _'At the wonderful pictures of your son that I never told you about for 13 years.' _ She wanted to tell him about his son but she doesn't want to force him to become the responsible parent he wasn't planning to be but she knows that the longer she waits the harder it gets.

"It's okay…" He said and she frowned a little bit. She wanted him to see how his son grew up from day one and see what he's been missing for a long time but I guess he doesn't want that life. "…. I was just wondering what was in there…." He said and the room went silent.

"You know about that kiss…." She said and they both blushed. "…I… I'm sorry I sneezed in your face…" She said but that's not what she wanted to say. She wanted to ask him why he kissed her but she couldn't bring herself to ask. "….I probably just ruined a perfect moment…" She said. _'What the hell am I saying?'_

"It's fine…." He said. "….although I never had someone sneeze in my face before but its okay…." The blush that was on his cheeks spread across his whole face. _'I hope it happens again… I mean…crap…'_

"I think we should get back to work…." Sakura finally suggested. She could no longer take this embarrassment.

"Yeah…" Sasuke quickly agreed and Sakura laughed at his embarrassment. "…we have a lot of things to do…." He said hiding behind his computer not wanting her to see his blush.

--

Sasuke and Sakura got out of the elevator they shared to get to the level they parked their car on. "Well…." Sasuke said. "…. I guess I'll see you tomorrow…." He said and she nodded.

"Right…" She smiled as they walked the same way. Comes to find out they were parked right next to each other. "…this is weird… I didn't know this was your car…" She said.

"I guess we don't know a lot of things…." He said as she was the first one to get into her car.

"Bye…" She said as she tried to start the car but it wouldn't start up. "….it was just working this morning…" She said getting out of her car to look at the problem.

"You need a ride home?" He laughed and she looked at him.

"No…" She said as she opened the hood to her car to see what the problem was this time but when she opened it a bunch of smoke flew in her face. Sasuke's eyes widen as he saw all the smoke coming out of her hood. Sakura coughed and waved her hand in front of her face. "That is not a good sign…" She said and she looked at Sasuke. "….does your offer expire?" She asked and he laughed.

"Get in…" He said as she walked to the other side of his car.

--

I'll probably write at least two more chapters before I have to leave for two weeks.

--aprilfreak101


	12. Her right shoulder blade

**A/N: There is lemon in this chapter so I just want to warn you. If you are under aged I suggest you don't read this (although I know it won't stop you) or if you don't feel comfortable with it you can skip it until the ending.**

Chapter eleven: Her right shoulder blade

They sat there in silence as Sasuke drove out of the parking structure and into the pouring rain. Sakura's car just broke down and had no transportation in this kind of weather so Sasuke offered to drop her home. "The road is blocked…." Sasuke said finally breaking the silence.

"What?" Sakura asked looking at him. Sasuke reached over and turned up the radio.

_Due to the heavy raining the road going to Sapporo is closed until tomorrow morning._

"Oh crap…" Sakura said. "….who's going to pick up Kyo?" Sakura said as she grabbed her phone out of her purse and called Kara. "Kara this is Sakura…." She said. "…can you pick up Kyo from school? There's a road block…..thank you so much…. I'll probably be home by tomorrow….bye…." She flipped her phone close and looked at the road ahead. "…..this sucks…"

"You can stay at my house if you want….." He offered and Sakura looked at him.

"I don't want to be a burden…." Sakura said.

"No I don't mind…." He said. "….if you were asking me if you can stay at my house then that would be a different story…." He said and Sakura laughed.

"Well then thank you Sasuke…." She smiled as a very familiar song played. _'Why does this song sound so familiar?' _She thought as Sasuke turned it up and smiled and Sakura was wondering why. "….why are you smiling?" She asked.

"This is the first song that played in this car when my girlfriend and I were on our first date before she ran away 13 years ago…." Sasuke said and Sakura's eyes widen.

'_He remembered?' _Sakura thought as she was about to cry.

"I cry every time I hear this song." Sasuke said. "I just got over it a little while ago. Ino actually made me realize that Sakura ran away and she's never coming back but it is still very hard for me." He said.

"Do you still miss her?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I do…" He said and Sakura sighed in relief. "….I still have all the things she gave to me and pictures all over my house and I never had a date since she left. I almost killed this girl….Karin because it was all her fault that she left in the first place and then my friends had to pull me back. She thought that if Sakura was gone it would give her a high chance of getting back with me but I told her that Sakura was way better than she was and then she started talking about her fore head…."

Sakura rolled her eyes. _'Everyone talks about my fore head.'_

"But I think her fore head makes her look cute…" He laughed.

'_He didn't tell me that….'_

"Here we are…" Sasuke said as he parked in front of a big house.

Sakura walked out of the car and walked up to the oversized door. "Okay, now this is the biggest house I've ever seen…." She said touching the door. "….do you live here by yourself?" She asked.

"Yeah actually I do…" Sasuke said and took out his home key and opened the door. Sakura was amazed when she walked in. There were pictures of her everywhere including the first picture they took together. She wanted Sasuke to smile and it was the first time he did although he didn't show any teeth.

"Wow…" Sakura gasped. _'Okay maybe he didn't forget about me.'_

"Hey…" Sasuke said walking away. "…I'm going to change my clothes…." He said. "…make yourself feel at home…" She smiled and nodded as he ran up the stairs and into his room to get a dry and fresh change of clothes.

Sakura just whistled as she walked around the house. She walked up the carpet covered stairs and onto the second floor. This was like Ino's house except bigger. She passed Sasuke's open door room just in time to see him take his shirt off. He was just wearing his boxers as he searched through the drawer for anything to wear until he spotted her staring at him.

"Oh my god…" Sakura said as she covered her face in embarrassment.

"Well…" Sasuke said. "….this is embarrassing….what are you doing up here anyway?" He asked.

"I was just walking around the house and I just so happen to walk in front of your room without the door closed…." She said as she looked at his upper body.

'_Wow he's been working out….'_

"Can you stop staring at me?" He asked. "It's kind of freaking me out…"

"Oh sorry…." She said not knowing where to go. "….I'll just go to the spare room…." She said walking the other way.

"You're going the wrong way…." He said as she laughed and walked the other way.

She walked into the room and was amazed that this bedroom also has a bathroom of its own. "Wow…." She said as she walked to the middle of the room without closing the door.

She then walked to the bathroom and took off all her wet clothes of except for her panty and bra and left them on the ground. She turned her right shoulder blade to the mirror and looked at the tattoo. _'I was supposed to get this laser off but I couldn't bring myself to do it.'_ She thought as she touched the tattoo that has a cherry blossom on it with Sasuke's name in the middle of the tree. She spotted a bath robe behind the door and took it and put it on.

Without tying the knot she walked out just to see Sasuke with just a pair of shorts on. "Looks like I'm not the only one…." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him and quickly tied the knot on the robe.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"The laundry room is this way…." He said. "…and I forgot to take my clothes out of the dryer this morning….." He said walking towards the laundry room. Sakura followed him until they stopped in the room.

"You do the laundry?" She asked and he laughed.

"Well I do live by myself…" He said. "…and there's no one else here who would do this for me so I do the laundry….."

"That's a first…." Sakura said as Sasuke threw his wet clothes in there to get it cleaned before having it dried.

"You can throw your clothes in here if you wa…" She turned and stopped to see her dangerously close to him and still getting closer until they were only a breath away. "…um Saia….are you okay?" He asked trying to move back but the washer machine was in the way.

It wasn't long until she smashed her lips against him. He was shocked to feel her lips against his again. He just stood there not responding until she pulled back.

'_Just tell her you're not interested and maybe we'll get through this nigh…' _He stopped his thought when she unknotted the robe and let it drop on the floor revealing her lacy bra and matching panty. Sasuke's eyes were bulging out.

'_Oh god that's a nice body…' _He shook his head. _'…just tell her you can't…' _He stopped again and had an idea. _'….but I really want to see if she as that tattoo and I don't I'm going to go crazy….'_

He lost his thought when she pulled his head closer again. "Sasuke…" She whispered so softly it was making him shiver because he was only a couple centimeters away from kissing her. He looked into her green eyes. His hands were slowly rubbing her back in circular motions until he pulled her body closer to his and whispered in her ear.

"You had your chance…." He said and before she could comprehend he had his mouth on hers very greedily. He pushed her against the wall and deepened the kissed. There was no gentleness into the kiss like that kiss he gave her out in the rain at Ino's house. It was full of passion and needing. They wanted each other.

'_God I missed this…' _She thought as he released her lips and started at her neck. He was nibbling and sucking that made her moan. Her hands came up and wrapped around his neck to keep him in place. He bit into her neck and it made her moan louder than before and it was getting him harder by the second.

He picked her up and walked into his bedroom and laid her down on his bed before crawling over her and kissing her again. He pulled back and laughed. "Whoa…." He said. "….how did this happen?" He said and before he knew it he was flipped over on his back and she jumped on top of him.

"I don't know but I'm willing to find out…." She said reaching behind her and unclasping her bra and threw it on the floor.

It went on like this until they were both naked with Sasuke on top of her. "You know for someone who had a kid your body is pretty amazing…." He said touching her all over her stomach and it made her shiver like it was the first time he ever touched her.

"Thank you…" She laughed. "….and for someone as old as you, you sure have a pretty amazing body yourself…." She teased and he lifted his eyebrow.

"Hey for all you know I could be the same age as you are…."

They laughed before she pulled him down and gave him a big kiss on his lips and it went deeper and deeper.

His cock was pressed against her thigh and she moaned again but this time it was louder. She wrapped her legs around him and she tried to pull him down but he hesitated. He looked down at her. "Are you sure?" He asked and she groaned can't believe that he's talking at a time like this. He better fulfill her needs before he ruins the moment.

"Yes, now just do it…." She growled getting frustrated and he continued to stare into her eyes.

"Because if you're not then…." He began moving away but she held on tight.

"Yes, I'm sure damn it…." She said and he laughed.

He pulled her into his embrace teasing her with his body part lightly pressed against hers and she groaned again. She lifted her legs and rubbed her feet against his leg getting him all hard.

Sakura closed her eyes. He heard her sigh. He felt her tense under him. For one moment, he felt a tremendous fear that she was going to leave him hard all night and go into the spare room until morning but it didn't happen. She took a deep breath and looked up. "Yes I'm sure…." He smiled again, satisfied by her answer.

He pushed into her welcoming softness, feeling those sanity walls part around his cock, cradling him in hot wetness. A shiver of pleasure stole through him, a distinct feeling of being home had him closing his eyes to savor the emotion. He could stay like this if he wanted too but Sakura had other plans.

She moved under him and wrapped her long legs around him again and pulled him closer to her and it was getting him harder by the second. He needed her and she needed him now. She leaned up and said… "Harder…" She said between a moan and a gasp. He nodded before giving her one hard thrust that made scream. "Oh god….more…" She whispered.

She rubbed against him like a cat that needed to be petted. He thrust into her, keeping his strokes slow and long, changing the angle until her moans told him she liked what he was doing.

He grabbed her breasts with both hands and started to massage them as his pace quickened to the point she couldn't handle it anymore and she screamed as she tightened around him. He gave her one final thrust until he too came.

He rolled off of her and they were breathing very heavily. "Wow that was amazing…." He said and she smiled.

"Glad I was able to please you…." She breathes as she turned on her stomach and looked into his eyes.

"I was glad to please you too…." He smiled as sweat trickled down their face. He reached over and touched her cheek. "….see you tomorrow…" He smiled as she fell into a very long sleep. Sasuke sat up to turn off the lamp on his bedside table until he looked over at her again. He slowly moved the blanket from her back making sure not to wake her up and then there it was.

His eyes widen as he touched the tattoo on her right shoulder blade. "I was right…." He whispered. "….it was her all along…."

She was away from him for 13 years and now she's back. "Why didn't you tell me….Sakura?" He whispered before gathering her up in his arms and falling asleep. "…why?"

--

Holy crap…. I can't believe I just wrote that….even though this is my second time writing a lemon this is my first time describing it and it was so embarrassing. Anyway here's the new chapter. Sasuke finds out in the most shocking way. Well I am very proud of myself.

--aprilfreak101


	13. In the dark

Chapter twelve: In the dark

Sasuke woke up with the rays of the sun shining through the curtains slightly drizzling. There was a sucking sensation going on. He looked down to see Sakura sucking on his neck with her eyes closed. Sasuke laughed. "How long have you been doing that?" He asked.

"Ten minutes…" She laughed.

"And you didn't wake me up for this because…." He said.

"I didn't feel like it…." She said. Sasuke rolled her over on her back and kissed her before pulling back. He looked deep into her green eyes.

The moment was ruined when a phone from the other room rang. "Oh shit…" Sakura said as she pushed Sasuke aside and ran to the other room unaware that she was naked. "…hello?"

"Mom are you okay?" A familiar sound came.

"Kyo?" She said happy to hear his voice. "Oh I'm fine…." She said as she smiled. "There was a road block last night and I couldn't get home and then my car broke."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Where are you?"

"I'm sure…. I'm fine…." Sakura said. "….I'm at a friends house and I'll be home this afternoon. Make sure you brush your teeth…love you…"

"Love you too mom…" He said before he hung up the phone.

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke clad in only a pair of boxers. He stood just by the doorway. "You do know you're naked, right?" He asked. Sakura looked down before gasping and grabbing the blanket on the bed and wrapping it around her body.

"Why are you hiding? I've seen all of it…." He smirked. She turned red in embarrassment before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him and then ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Sasuke smiled. _'Let's see how long she can hold it in.'_

--

"You know going into work at the same time will get everyone suspicious…." Sasuke said as they walked into the elevator.

"I am going to the bathroom and wait there for ten minutes and then I will come out and walk out like this wasn't even a plan…" She smiled. When the elevator door opened they walked separate ways making sure no one saw them together.

"Sasuke- san…." He turned around to see Mia.

"Oh Mia how are you this morning?" Sasuke asked.

"I should be asking you the same question…." She said getting suspicious and it was scaring Sasuke. "…you are one hour and twenty-six minutes late….you're never late…care to explain?" She asked.

"Just tell my father that there was a road block and I had to take the long way…." Sasuke said hoping she would buy it.

"You're a bad liar, Uchiha…." She said.

"You've noticed?" He asked and she smiled standing there as if she wanted something.

"You're not going to tell me why, are you?" She asked.

"Oh that's a million dollar question…" Sasuke said. "…and no I don't think I will…." He smiled before walking away.

Mia turned around and watched him leave. _'Was that a hickey on his neck?' _She shook her head and went back to what she was doing.

--

Sakura got to her apartment later that afternoon to have Kyo running to her hand giving her a big hug. "Mom I was so worried. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked and she gave him a warm smile.

"I'm fine, I promise…." She said as she spotted Kara. "….can you go to your room for a minute?" She asked and he nodded and left.

"Oh Sakura you're back…." She said as she hugged her. "….your son was so worried sick about you…"

"I need to talk to you…." Sakura said as they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "…you know that I consider you as a friend right?" She asked and Kara nodded. "And you know that I tell you everything that I don't tell Kyo, right?"

"Sakura what is this all about?" She asked.

"Last night I was at my boss's house because my car broke down and then there was roads block….well something happened…" She said. "….and I just want it off of my chest_…_."

"Sasuke Uchiha…." She said. "…yeah your boss? What does he have anything to do about this?"

"He has everything to do about this….." She said as she leaned forward. "…. I slept with him last night…." Just then the door to a room busted open. They both stopped and looked at the person standing there.

"Who slept with whom last night?" Kyo asked and there was silence.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry…." He said before walking back into his room and closing the door before Kara looked at her.

"You had sex with your boss?"

"No it was nothing like that…." She turned red for a little while.

"Oh my god is that a hickey?" Kara asked pointing at her neck.

"Who has a hickey?" Kyo opened his door again and Sakura looked at him again.

"Do I need to take away your playstation3?" Sakura asked.

"No…" He said quickly closing the door and locking it.

"So you slept with your boss?" Kara asked.

"Yes and there's something I really need to tell you. Are you sure you're ready to hear it? Sakura asked.

"I'm ready for anything…" Kara said as Sakura took a deep breath. "Come on, it can't be that bad…"

"Sasuke Uchiha is Kyo's father…." She whispered soft enough that Kyo can't hear it but loud enough so Kara heard it.

"Are you serious?" She asked and Sakura nodded. "…does he know?"

"Of course not…."

"Are you going to tell him?" She asked.

"Not really planning on it, no…" Sakura said. She really wants to tell him but she couldn't….not right now anyway.

"You know the longer you wait the harder it gets…." Kara said.

"I know…" Sakura said as Kara smiled.

"I know you'll do the right thing…" She smiled and walked to the kitchen.

--

Ino heard the phone ring and she sat down and answered it. "Hello?" Ino answered her phone.

"Ino I slept with him…" Came a voice and Ino was confused of who this was. Was this a prank? "…Ino- pig…" Sakura said and Ino finally realized who she was talking too.

"Oh Sakura it's you…" Ino said. "….is there something you want?" She asked and Sakura began taking deep breaths and it was beginning to get Ino worried like something happened to her or something happened.

"Yes there is…." She said nervously. "… I slept with Sasuke last night…." Ino pulled the phone away from her ear and made sure she had full service and that her phone wasn't broken.

"Wha…what?" Ino asked. She wanted to make sure that what Sakura said was true.

"I slept with Sasuke…." She said.

"WHAT?" Ino yelled and Sakura rubbed her ear. "Did he find out? Holly crap…" Ino said as Shikamaru walked into the room.

"Did who find out what?" He asked and Ino turned and smiled at him.

"Were you eavesdropping, Shikamaru?" She asked and he looked at her face and gave a little smile.

"Sorry…" He said as he walked back in the kitchen.

"No he didn't find out…." Sakura said. "…. I just wanted to tell you that I slept with him."

"Oh…" Ino said in relief and smirked. "….so how was it? Having sex with Sasuke again must feel really good…."

"What?" Shikamaru said walking back in the room. Ino turned and looked at him again.

"Do you want to sleep outside like a wet dog in the rain again, Shikamaru?" Ino smiled innocently. Shikamaru slept under a tree in the back yard the last time she kicked him out when she was pregnant with Aya. At first Shikamaru thought she was joking but whem she locked him out he found out that she was not kidding...and when he got in the next day he couldn't believe how much he missed the bed.

"Leaving…" He said walking up the stairs and into the room.

--

'_She is Sakura…. I can't believe it…' _Sasuke sat at work the next day. He carefully watched Sakura type away on the computer. _'…why didn't she tell me? Is she trying to get back at me?'_

"Saia are you free this weekend?" Sasuke asked and she smiled.

"I don't know that depends, why?" She laughed.

"I was wondering if I could take you to dinner and a movie…." He said and she began thinking.

"Yes you may…" She said with a smile.

"Great…" Sasuke said. "…meet me here at eight on Saturday?" He asked.

"Sure…" She said as she began typing on the computer again.

"Hey…" He said and Sakura looked at him again wondering what he wants now. "…can I see those pictures of Kyo…. I just want to know how he grew up…" _'And see what I was missing in my son's life.'_

Sakura doesn't know why that made her smile but it did. She nodded and walked to his table with the photo album and walked back to her desk. Sasuke slowly opened the book and the first picture was a picture of Sakura sitting on the hospital bed all exhausted and there was a very bloody baby on her stomach with an umbilical cord connected to his belly button. She was reaching for her baby and she was smiling no matter how exhausted she was and she never looked more beautiful.

'_I wasn't there for the birth of our first child.'_

As he flipped through the pictures he's realizing how much Kyo is beginning to look like him. Sasuke flipped to the last picture and his eyes widen. There was a picture of Kyo and some picture of a girl kissing on the lips at a side view. Sasuke blinked repeatedly.

"Who's this?" Sasuke asked as Sakura looked at the picture and smiled.

"That's his girlfriend…." Sakura said.

"He has a girlfriend?" He asked.

Sakura nodded. "They were childhood friends. My friends' sister gave birth a day after me and we made a play date….Kyo doesn't like talking about it in the apartment because he gets embarrassed…." Sakura said. "…that's why he was in a fight at school. Someone was hitting on his girlfriend."

"Does he know you have this picture?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope…" She laughed. "… I followed them on their second date because most kids these days kiss on the second date so I followed them with a camera…" She laughed.

"You are an evil mom…." Sasuke laughed.

Sasuke watched her laugh and then frowned. _'Why are you hiding from me, Sakura?'_

--

Well this is the last chapter until I come back from the main land which won't be until July 26….review until then.

--aprilfreak101


	14. Advice

Chapter thirteen: Advice

He was going to lean in to kiss her when she came home from work but the little girl in his arms leaned forward and covered her mothers' lips before they got any closer before hugging his face. "No…." She said as Ino looked at her.

"Her first word is no?" Ino said. "Oh my god…" She gasped happily. "….aww….my baby is so smart….she learned her first word at ten and half months…." She kissed the infants face before trying to kiss Shikamaru again but Aya pushed her face away.

"NOO…" She wailed and they thought they were going def.

Shikamaru looked at her and then at his wife. "This is your fault…" He said rubbing his ear with his other hand.

"It's not my fault she loves her papa….." She said.

"No…" He said calmly. "….its your fault that she has your loud mouth…."

She gave him a serious look. "Wh…what was that, Shikamaru?" She said as anger rose from her skin. Shikamaru already knows her anger so it was no sense trying to run.

"You heard me…" He said. "…your mouth is so loud I can hear it a good ten miles from here…." Ino clenched her fist. How dare he? How dare he say that to her? Shikamaru closed his eyes awaiting the blow but it never came.

Ino turned on her heels and stalked up the stairs.

"Ino?" He said but he was not acknowledged what so ever. She walked into the room and slammed the door closed.

"AHHHH…." Something was slammed into the door and shattered.

"If she broke that 800 vase she loves so much I'm in big trouble…."

--

An hour later there was a knock on the door and Shikamaru had to answer the door because Ino didn't come out of the room. "Oh Saia what are you doing here?" Sakura walked into the house and then turned around to look at him.

"Is Ino here?" She asked and Shikamaru shrugged.

"Well I kind of messed up real bad and she won't come out of the room…." He said. "What do you need? I can tell her for you if she ever comes out of the room that is…she could be immature sometimes…." He shook his head. "…like the time someone tricked her and…"

"…and Naruto threw a spider in her face and that's how you guys started dating and…" She stopped laughing when she realized what she said.

"How did you know that?" Shikamaru asked.

'_Oh crap…' _Sakura thought. "….well I am her friend now…she did tell me everything…"

"Everything?" He asked. "She would never tell a friend she had for less than two months everything…"

"She even told the first time you guys did 'it'…." She said and he blushed.

"No she didn't…" He said in pure embarrassment. Ino would never tell her things like 'that'.

"Parents room….after a movie…17….and parents knocking down the door….her father kicking your as…" Sakura stopped.

"HOLY CRAP SHE TOLD YOU THAT?" He yelled. "She didn't even tell out other friends…."

"Ooo papa…." The twins came running in. "…you said the 'c' word….we're telling mama…." They said running up the stairs.

"You're going to have to get her to open the door first…." He said as they ran down the hall. Shikamaru looked back at Sakura. "….what do you need to know from Ino?"

"I need…" Sakura said. "…..advice…."

"What kind of advice?" He asked.

"Well I have to meet Sasuke in like five hours and I just need to talk to her…" Sakura said and Shikamaru looked at her.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" He laughed and she nodded her head. "Oh man…he's never been on a date ever since his girlfriend ran away like 13 years ago…." Shikamaru said and Sakura's eyes widen. Sasuke has never been on a date since she left?

"Holy shit, really?" Sakura looked at him. "I must be lucky…"

"Did you ask him?"

"No…" Sakura said. "…he asked me…"

"This is weird…." Shikamaru said sitting down while to think about things. Why would Sasuke Uchiha ask Saia Misaki to a date? Before that thought came to mind the door was knocked down.

"SURPRISE…." He yelled into the room and Sakura knew that voice anywhere.

'_Oh my god…' _She looked up to see blue eyes.

"UNCLE SHIKAMARU…." Another loud and obnoxious voice came. The little boy ran in and hung on his leg. Sakura did a double take. Blonde hair, light blue eyes, his big smile, almost like…

Sakura looked up at the person in front of her. _'You've got to be kidding me.'_

"…..do you have some ramen? Huh? I'm hungry…." The five year old little boy jumped up and down. "….ramen, ramen, ramen…"

"Naruto…." Shikamaru said. "….you could have knocked you know…" He growled.

"Well I did and no one answered…" Naruto said.

"Have you ever thought that no one could be home?" Shikamaru said.

"No because I heard you talking to her…" He said pointing his finger at the pink headed woman not knowing that it's Sakura. "….is this how you greet a friend that you've never seen for a year?"

"Why didn't you go to Sasuke's house and break down his door…." He said getting pissed off that the door was ripped of its hinges.

"His car wasn't there so I didn't seem to bother." He said as he looked at Sakura again.

'_If this is his kid…..then who's the mother?'_

"Na…Naruto a lit…little help..plea…please…." Another voice came from outside before she walked into the house.

"Sorry Hinata…" Naruto said standing up to get the car seat and the bag.

'_HINATA? He married HINATA?'_

"Whoa another little guy in this world?" Shikamaru said looking at Naruto. "I think one of you is enough…"

"This is a girl…" He said setting her on the ground before picking her out of the car seat and showing her to Shikamaru. "See….she looks exactly like Hinata…"

"The only thing she has from Hinata is her hair…"

"Hey she's only a month old, you can't tell yet…." He said and looked back at Sakura again and thrust his hand in her face. "…Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki….head of the Uzumaki corps….and the second richest in Japan."

'_The dobe is rich?' _Sakura stared at him in disbelief. "I'm Saia Misaki?" She smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you…." Naruto said. "…this is my wife…."

"Hinata Uzumaki?" Sakura said and Naruto and Shikamaru's eyes went wide. How does she know Hinata? "Of course I know her…." Sakura said playing her cool. "….I buy her perfume and she has her own clothing line… I bought that dress that was released in stores last week…"

"Looks like she has a fan…" Naruto said as the baby girl cried because of her surroundings. "Aww…its okay Emiko…." He cooed and rocked her and she calmed down and looked at the room.

'_Wow I didn't know Naruto was a father type.'_

"What's your name little boy…" Sakura asked the little boy and he looked at her.

"My name is Yukio, believe it…"

'_That is so his child…' _Sakura stood up. "Its nice meeting you Naruto…..and Hinata…. I can't believe I met you in person, it's an honor but I have to talk to Ino…" She said walking up the stairs.

"You have to get the door open first…" Shikamaru said as they heard the door open. _'She opens for her but not me?'_

--

"Ino I need to ask you for advice…" Sakura said before she tripped over her feet and fell down.

"Sakura are you okay?" Ino asked running to help her up.

"Yeah…" She said as she saw red liquid on her wrist. "…oww…" She said as she pulled out the small piece of glass that cut her wrist but not deep.

"I am so sorry this is all my fault…" Ino said. "… I didn't pick up all the glass pieces on the ground when I threw that glass vase…." She apologized as Sakura wiped the blood off.

"I'm fine…" She said.

"Okay…" Ino said. "….you came here for advice?"

"Oh yeah…" Sakura said. "….Sasuke asked me out to dinner…"

"Wait a minute isn't it supposed to be dinner and then sex?"

"….anyway…" Sakura said ignoring what Ino said. "…he asked me out…what should I do?"

"Did you already say yes?" Sakura nodded. "…then my only advice is to make sure you don't act like the Sakura he knows….after the date when he kisses you, you should bite his lip and back away to tease him. You already know he doesn't like to be teased if you know what I mean….and talk to him in a sexy and hot voice when you get to his place…"

"What if we don't go to his place?"

"Why would you have sex in a dump you call apartment?" Ino said. "…No offense but I don't think you should be having sex in an apartment with people all around you."

"What if we don't have sex?"

"You guys always have sex after a date…" Ino rolled her eyes. "….you guys even did 'it' on the first date…"

"Point taken…" Sakura said.

She just hopes that she won't mess up this date

--

Names and meanings

Emiko- Blessed, beautiful child

Yukio- Gets what he wants

--

Hello… I'm back and I am glad…. I had fun but I just miss my computer so much…but anyway… I start school on Thursday but I'll try update as soon as I can...and I'm going to Maui on Friday.

--aprilfreak101


	15. The date

**Lemon but not a lot**

**Chapter fourteen: The date**

Sakura was waiting in front of the building Sasuke told her to wait. She was playing with her fingers getting a little nervous. She hasn't dated in nine years. _'Why am I so nervous? This is Sasuke Uchiha…. I've been on lots of dates with him but…' _The last time they ever went on a date was 13 years ago and Sakura was acting like it was the first date she ever went on. "Hey Saia…" Sasuke pulled up in front of her. "….ready to go?" He asked running to the passengers' side to get the door for her.

"Why thank you, Mr. Uchiha…" She laughed.

"The pleasures mine, my lady…." He said playing along before running to the drivers' side and getting in.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as he started the engine.

"A place where I can't tell you or I'll have to kill you if I do…." He smirked.

"Playing the soldier now are we?" She laughed. They were talking and laughing the whole ride there, enjoying each others company. They stopped talking when they stopped in front of a restaurant. "Where are we?"

"We are at Konoha steak house…." He said.

'_Why does that sound so familiar?' _

"I know this might be a big turn off for you but I brought Sakura here on our first date…" Sasuke said. "… I always get this feeling that she's here somewhere but I just don't know where…" He said and looked at Sakura. Her eyes widen. Did he find out about her and if he did she's in deep cra… "….Ino's right. I am losing it…" Sasuke said. "….come on we don't want to be late to our reservations…." Sasuke said and walked out of the car.

Sakura sighed. _'Oh good god….he didn't find out…' _She thought and Sasuke opened her door and offered her his hand. "You're quite the gentleman, aren't you?" She laughed as she gladly took his hand and stood up before looking at him. "You're not trying to be nice to get me in bed, are you?" She joked.

"Is it working?" He asked and she shook her head. "Darn…" He laughed as they walked into the steak house.

"Welcome to Konoha steak hou…" The blonde looked at Sasuke with wide eyes and it was creeping Sakura out.

'_Is that Naruto?' _Sakura wondered.

"Teme…oh my god it's been a year." He smiled and walked around the desk making it look like he was so happy to see him but instead he punched him in the cheek and he went and he went flying out the door. "That's for not answering my call, you bastard…" He swore and looked at Sakura. "….oh hi Saia how have you been?"

"Good…umm…" She said. "… I was actually here with Sasuke…"

"Oh god Sasuke is your date? I am so sorry…" He apologized and bowed his head in shame. "…this must be the worst date you've ever been on…"

Sakura looked back and was about to laugh but she held it in. "Actually this is the best date I ever went on. That is so funny…" Sakura said as Sasuke sat up and rubbed his head before looking at her and pointed.

"Wait until we get to my place…" He growled before smirking and standing up. "…. I'll give you something to laugh at…"

"Is that a promise?" Sakura teased back.

"You can bet your life on that…" He said and then turned his attention to Naruto. "…you work here?"

"I was going to call you and tell you but you didn't answer the phone you asshole…." Naruto said.

"Oh…" Sasuke said. "…so how's your son doing? Still acting like you?" Sasuke laughed.

"I'll have you know…" Naruto said. "… I also have a daughter…"

"Another Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked. "As if you weren't enough we had to bring another one of you."

"She acts exactly like Hinata…"

"Well that saves the world a little bit…" Sasuke mumbled under his breath and Naruto glared at him.

"What was that, Teme?" He growled.

"I said are you going to get our table?" He asked. "We were standing here for ten minutes."

"Oh…" Naruto cooled down before grabbing two menus and lead the way to their table and they came to a huge booth that was enough to fit ten people. "Sorry but this is the only table available at this time.

"It's fine, thank you…" Sakura smiled and Naruto left.

'_I can't believe Naruto hasn't figured it out yet. Well what do you expect from the dobe?' _Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said again. She was calling his name over and over again but he was staring into space. "…Sasuke…"

"What?" He asked turning his attention back to her.

"What are you having?" She asked and just then a waitress came to the table.

"Are you ready to…Sasuke- Kun…" She said. "…you have come back to m…" She looked to her right and saw her.

'_Karin works here?' _Sasuke thought and looked at the waitress that was staring at Sakura…well…glaring actually.

"Oh so you finally came back from the dead?" she teased harshly. "…Sasuke- Kun was mine before you…"

"Who are you talking about?" Sakura played along. "My name is Saia Misaki…"

"Whatever…" She said. "…people with the same looks as the bitch will always be a b…"

"I love your necklace…" Sakura said. "…where did you get it?"

Karin's look subsided. "You do?" She smiled. "It's from Tahiti…"

"Well it matches you so wonderfully…"

"I like her Sasuke- Kun…" Karin said. "…can I start you with a drink?"

"Sweet tea…" Sakura smiled.

"Just water for me…" Sasuke said.

"Coming right up…." She said as she left the table.

As soon as she was out of sight Sakura looked at Sasuke. "That is the ugliest necklace I have ever seen in my life. That thing looked like it was going to eat her neck…." Sakura said and Sasuke laughed because he can no longer hold it in.

--

"No…" Sakura covered her mouth and shook her head as Sasuke tried to force her to try the fried seafood advertiser. "…stop…. I can't at seafood…" She waved her hand trying to get him away and he pulled his arm away, finally. "…are you trying to kill me? My throat will close up and I will suffocate…"

"Sorry…" He said.

"It's okay…" She smiled. "…but don't ever do that again…"

"Yes ma'am…." He laughed as they sat there and enjoyed each others company.

--

Sasuke quickly ran up the stairs while trying to prevent Sakura from falling since they were making out ever since they got out of the car. "Sasuke…" She gasped between their lips as Sasuke accidentally bang her to the door but she didn't seem to mind. They were stuck in their own little world.

Sakura's legs were wrapped around his waist and he held her legs there as they made out in front of his house. He had one hand in his pocket trying to get his keys out so they could get into the house. "Saia….st…stop…" He said as she pulled away from him. Her lips were so red and swollen from the kisses and she stared deep into his eyes. She smiled evilly as she bent her head to nip at his neck.

Sasuke quickly looked at his keys and finally found the right key. As soon as the door opened they fell to the ground and she pulled back to look at him before looking around. "Wow…" She breathed. "….how did we get into this situation?"

"Don't know…" Sasuke said as he kissed her again but it wasn't for long when her phone rang.

"Oh god…" She said as she pushed Sasuke away and reached for her purse and took the device out and answered her phone. "…hello?"

"Mom…" Kyo said. "… I thought you said you would be home by eleven…"

Sakura looked at the living room clock. It was a quarter to twelve. "You were waiting for me again weren't you?" She asked.

"I'm sorry mama…." He said. "…but you said you were coming home 45 minutes ago…"

"It's okay…" She assured. "…I'll be home tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, be safe…love you…" He said.

"Love you too…" She smiled. "…take a bath and shower before you go to sleep…"

"Okay…"

Sakura hung up and threw her phone back in her purse and Sasuke was no where in sight. She got up and walked to the living room to see Sasuke watching T.V. She took a seat next to him. "Bored?" She finally asked.

"Yeah…" He said flipping through the channels and sometimes he would stop for a few seconds to see what it was before changing the channel again.

"I think I have an idea…" she smiled evilly. "…why don't you give me the remote…"

"Why?" He asked as she stood up and stood in front of him. "I can still see the T.V." He said as she slowly pulled her skirt down revealing her red underwear and beautiful white creamy legs and Sasuke slowly looked at her before smirking. "I know what you're trying to do and it's not working…"

"Oh really?" She smiled and sat in his lap with her legs on either side of his before taking a seat feeling his erection through his pants. She leaned into his ear. "What am I trying to do?" She asked hotly.

"You're uhh…"

"I'm what?" She asked but this time her hands were sliding down his arms until they could reach his hands and grabbed the remote. She turned just enough to turn the T.V off before dropping it to the floor. She went in closer until their lips were only a breath away. Sasuke leaned in to kiss her but they only slightly touched before she pulled away and giggled.

Sasuke leaned back and she leaned into the same position where theirs lips touched just a tad bit. "Why don't you tell me?" She asked.

"I'd rather show you…" He grasped the back of her head and pulled her down and kissed her passionately. She moaned as she slowly rubbed her hands under his shirt.

--

Hi… Sorry it took so long…my teacher was being a complete bitch by giving me homework on the first day of school. Anyway thanks for reading :)

--aprilfreak101


	16. Mistake

You know I have this feeling that this story is coming to an end and when it does I'll be crying.

**Chapter fifteen: Mistake**

It was early the next morning Sakura was sleeping on the couch naked with most of the blanket wrapped around her. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched. She sat up and looked around and found out she was in Sasuke's house and sleeping on the couch. "Where's Sasuke?"

Sakura looked down to see Sasuke sleeping on the floor with the blanket covering only his private part and his legs and his arms were spread out. Sakura went back down and rolled off the couch making it look like she did it on accident and landed on him with her knees right on his thighs. Sasuke opened his eyes. "Oh my god….are you crazy, woman?"

"You're the one sleeping on the floor." Sakura said as he looked around. Oh my god. They had sex on the couch? Of all places….

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Almost seven…" Sakura said as both their eyes widen. Oh crap they have work today.

They quickly got up and fixed their clothes before going out to the car and driving off.

--

"Mr. Uchiha and Ms. Misaki you are both two hours late…" Mia said as they tried to get to the office without anyone know but that didn't seem to work. "…and what might be the reason this time Mr. Uchiha…" Mia looked at Sakura. "…and you Ms. Misaki…. I have never seen you this late at all. I am highly disappointed in you."

"What…" Sasuke said and Mia turned her attention to Sasuke again. "…an assistant is not allowed to date her boss?" He stopped for a moment. Why does that sound so wrong? "Jesus Christ…." He said before walking into his office without another word.

Mia looked at Sakura's neck. "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is and that thing on your neck is really a bruise and not a hickey…" She said pointing at the purple spot on her neck.

"It isn't what you think it is?" Sakura said and smiled. "Look at the time…. I have to go to work…" She said.

"I'm not even going to bother…." Mia said to herself as she walked away.

--

"Say ahh…" Ino said as she had the spoon against her babies mouth as Aya slapped her hands on the table happily as she opened her mouth for her mother. Right when the spoon touched her mouth she grabbed the spoon and started chewing on it. "…you love apple sauce don't you?" She leaned forward and kissed her cheek and she squealed in happiness. Ino was kind of glad that her baby was beginning to like her and soon enough she will be a momma's girl.

Aya stuck the spoon in front of Ino's face demanding more food. "Okay…" Ino grabbed her spoon and dipped it in the apple sauce again and pulled it out.

"Ma…" Aya said and Ino looked at her in shock. "….ma…" The little infant struggled out of her mouth. Ino's mouth hung open. Ten and a half months and she already said two words? All this time Ino thought she was going to say 'papa' first and she was just shocked. "….mama…"

"Aww my smart baby…" She laughed as she lifted her from her seat and walked to the living room to go up the stairs to bring her to her room and give her a napping time not noticing Shikamaru lying down on the couch. He's been sleeping there for almost two days and he's already missing the bed.

"Ino…" He groaned and stood up. Ino stopped on the fourth step.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can I please come back to bed?" He asked. "The couch isn't comfortable…"

"Well I don't know…" Ino said and looked at her daughter with her fist in her mouth. "…do you want dada to sleep next to mama?" She asked as Aya looked at Shikamaru and then back at Ino. Don't know what the heck is going on so she just hugged Ino.

"NNo…" She said and Ino laughed. "…mama…"

Shikamaru's eyes widen. He's just been betrayed by his own daughter….the girl he thought was a daddy's girl. "Well you heard her…" Ino said before walking up the stairs again.

--

Sakura was walking out of the building when she saw Sasuke coming after her. She stopped and turned. "Hello Sasuke….do you need anything?" She asked. There was something wrong with him since he got into his office. He was quiet and looked like he was annoyed by something. "Are you oka…"

"Cut the crap already….will you?" He suddenly said and Sakura jumped at his slight outburst. Oh shit he must have found out.

"Wha…what are you talking about?" She said.

"Oh please…" He said. "…cut the innocent act, Saia…" He said with anger in his voice. "…or should I say Sakura?" Her eyes widen at this. Who told him?

"Wha…" She said but she was cut off.

"FUCK…" He swore and Sakura got scared. "…Sakura don't you dare try and cover up okay? I saw your tattoo with my name on it with a cherry blossom. I am not stupid. I know what I saw…" He said and Sakura hung her head in defeat. "…when were you planning on telling me? WHEN were you planning on telling me…about my son?" He asked in range. Sakura whispered something but Sasuke couldn't hear. "WHEN were you plan…"

"NEVER…" She said. "…I was never going to tell you….never…"

"Why?" He asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not like you wanted to know about him anyway so I didn't bother to tell you anything..." She said. "…you had your dreams planned out…you think I didn't have dreams…. I didn't expect to be a DAMN mother at that age… I wanted to be a doctor but I couldn't do it because I had all my DAMN responsibilities wasting my time with a kid while you go chase after YOUR DAMN dream okay and how do YOU think that made me feel?" She cried. "Every time I look at the kid he reminded me of you and I cry and cry every night wondering if I made a mistake to have that kid or not because I was homeless, hungry AND pregnant and I thought I was going to die."

"He has a name you know…" Sasuke said noticing that she didn't say his name the whole time she was talking. Sakura glared at him.

"I know he has a name…" Sakura said. "….I've been with him for almost 13 fucking years….where were you?"

"Where was I?" Sasuke repeated. "Where was I? Where were you?" He asked. "I spent my life looking for you. Maybe if I knew where you were I would've came and supported you…" He said. "…but you decided it was okay to just hide from the world and expect me to know where you are and everyone thought you were dead? Your fucking dad died because he lost his precious little girl and your mother is just barely alive. I was sulking for the last 13 years wondering where you are, why you didn't come home or if you were still alive. You put everyone's lives in danger because you ran away from a mistake that you assumed I did and you didn't even bother to find out if its true or not and Sakura….you know I wouldn't cheat on you and especially Karin…you know me better than that. This all fucking started when YOU fucking ran away from your own problems."

'_He's right…' _Sakura thought. _'…It is my fault.'_

--

Sakura ran into the apartment and in the living room to see Kara. Sakura was crying and she noticed it. "Sakura is everything alright?"

"He knows…" She said. "…he found out who I was. I'm such an idiot."

"Whoa calm down…" She said. "….what did you tell him?" She asked and they ignored the person that came through the door.

"I told him that because of Kyo I couldn't follow my dreams because I had to take care of him and then I told him that I didn't know if having Kyo was a mistake or not. I cried every night because he looked like Sasuke so much." She cried. "I had this dream that I didn't have Kyo and I was one of the best doctors in Japan….man imagine if I didn't have him…. I'd be living my dream and not be working part time jobs because I had to come home and take care of him….but I don't know anything anymore…" She said. "…what do I do?" She asked desperate to find the answer.

"What do you want to do?" Kara asked. "Only you would know…"

Kyo was around the corner listening to every word and he stood there stunned with his eyes wide. He could not believe what he just heard. _'I was a…mistake?' _


	17. Kyo Uchiha

Chapter Sixteen: Kyo Uchiha

Kyo took a deep breath and holding in all his tears. Why was he a mistake? He never picked fights….he skipped school to take care of his mom….he helped around the apartment….he knocked out the guy that stole his mothers purse…he tells her that he loves her and gives good hugs….he can calm her down with not much effort…he's a good all around boy….basically its every mothers dream to have him so why was he a…mistake?

He slowly walked to his mothers' room and sat down on the bed next to the lamp stand. He stared at her drawer for a while before slowly opening it and reached in to grab a pink paper. Kyo opened it and found out it was his birth certificate.

'_Mother: Sakura Haruno, 16, full Japanese, born in Hiroshima Japan._

_Father: Unknown'_

His eyes widen. _'I don't have a father? My mother lied to me all this time?'_

'_Birth date: September 15, 1995. 4:28 pm, Konoha hospital.'_

'_Kyoyama Yuki Uchiha.'_

His eyes popped out of his head. This is not possible. He blinked repeatedly hoping his last name would change somehow but it didn't. _'My mom's boss is my father?'_

"Kyo…" A soft voice came into the room. Kyo quickly shoved the piece of paper back into the drawer and sat upright. Finally the door opened and Sakura opened the door and walked in. "…oh Kyo you're home…how was school today?"

"It…it was okay…" He said.

"Why are you in here?" She asked.

"I…I was looking for the ther…mometer…" He gulped and shut his eyes very tightly before opening again….tears threatened his eyes so he better get out of there quick. "… I felt kind of sick when I got home so I wanted to check my temperature…."

"For a future doctor you should know if there's something wrong with you…" She walked closer to him and he felt the bed shift a little bit telling him that Sakura sat down and touched his forehead. "….nope you feel fine…"

"R…really?" He asked. "Thanks mom…good night…" He stood up and walked to the door but he was stopped.

"I love you…" She said. It was silent and Kyo just stood there. He usually says 'I love you' before he goes to sleep but after what he heard in the living room he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Goodnight…" He whispered before walking out of her room in silent.

Sakura looked at her drawer and it was half opened.

--

Kyo got to his room and shut the door and leaned against it and slowly slid down to the ground. He dug his face into his hands and cried. "….why?" He said as he continued to cry like there was no tomorrow.

He doesn't know anything anymore. He reached for the closest thing on his study table which was a hard wooden frame. He stared at the back side of the frame with tears still spilling from his eyes. He squeezed it with anger and threw it at the wall and something shattered.

All of a sudden there was a knocked on the door. "Ye….yes?" He said and wiped his eyes.

"I heard something break…" Sakura said. "….is everything okay? And why is the door locked?" she asked as she tried to budge it open but failed. "You never lock the door…."

"It…it's noth…ing mom…" He said getting up and running to the wall to pick up the frame.

"Okay just be careful…." She said. "….goodnight…love you…." As soon as the foot steps went away he wrapped himself in his blanket.

'_Don't say things you don't mean….Sakura…' _He can't even call her mom anymore. He opened those red eyes of his as he stayed awake.

--

"Kyo…" Sakura knocked on his door and it was still locked. All of a sudden the door opened. "…Kyo get ready for school I'll drop you off to school okay?" She smiled before she frowned again. He's usually his bright 'good morning mother' attitude but now it was just…just…the… 'Sasuke' attitude when he was forced to wake up. When he left the door Sakura opened it a little bit and saw his school bag but it was bigger than usual. "Why is your bag so big?"

"I just had a lot of homework….mmm…om…" He forced to say.

"For a seventh grader?" She asked. "I can talk to your teacher if you want…." She asked.

"No it's okay…" He said. "…. I asked for extra health homework so it would help me in the real world…."

"Oh…" She said. "…okay…be ready in five minutes…" She smiled before walking out and slowly closed the door.

'_If only I could tell you….'_

--

Sasuke was at work and noticed that all the stuff on Sakura's side was empty. She must have come in and took all her stuff with her. Sasuke sighed. _'I guess she doesn't work here anymore.'_

Sasuke should have never blurted it out yesterday. He wanted her to tell him first but he got too impatient. _'This is all my fault. Why did I have to tell her like that….she was gone once and came back as someone else and now because of me she's gone again.'_

Sasuke sat there thinking about how everything just turned out and not caring one bit about work….not one bit.

--

There was a knock on the door and Sakura got off the couch and answered it. _'Finally I have company.'_

Sakura opened the door to see Kyo's girlfriend, Kayoko, right in front of her with tears in her eyes. "Kayoko…" Sakura said. "…are you okay? What happened?"

"Kyo didn't come to school today so I was wondering if you know where he went…." She said. "….it's not like him to miss school. I called him after school but his phone was off or something but he didn't answer….do you know where he is?" She panicked and Sakura looked at her wide eyed.

Kyo not going to school? Impossible….unless he skipped today…Sakura shook her head. "This is all a misunderstanding…." Sakura said. "… I just dropped him off and I even saw him walk on campus.

"Did you get a notice from the office because he wasn't in any classes today…." Kayoko said.

"What?!" Sakura said surprised and ran to the phone and noticed there was a blinking number. She pressed the play button.

'_This is an automatic voice machine….this is Konoha Intermediate your son or daughter has missed one or more periods as of today thank you…' _The machine turned off and Sakura was wide eyed.

Something must've happened to him. He could have been kidnapped during recess. Sakura started panicking.

'_Kyo where are you?'_

--

It was late and Sasuke was just driving home from work thinking about things other than watching the road like he was supposed to. _'Sakura, I am so sorry.'_

He looked back at the road to see someone crossing and he stepped on the brakes and the car jerked to a stop and Sasuke guessed that the person was so scared he or she must've fell over. It was late so Sasuke was wondering. What the hell is this person doing out so late? Since there weren't any cars Sasuke turned off the engine and got out to yell at the person.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I could've…." He stopped as he met eyes with a familiar person. "…Kyo?" He looked closer to make sure. "…What are you doing here?" He asked and Kyo looked down. He was walking everywhere and had no sense of direction and he was exhausted.

"I have no where to go…" He said quietly but Sasuke could hear it. Sasuke saw his rather large backpack. "…can you give me a ride some where?" He said just wanting to get out of this place.

"Get in…" Sasuke said as Kyo walked silently to the other side of the car and got in. Sasuke started the engine and made an illegal U- turn and started heading towards the apartment and Kyo started panicking.

He quickly looked at Sasuke with a scared face. "Please don't bring me home…" He said desperately. "….don't bring me home…please…" He had his pout and begging eyes almost the same as Sakura. The look he could not resist.

"Fine…" Sasuke sighed and turned around again. "…but you're explaining why when we get there…" He said and Kyo nodded.

All of a sudden it was quiet. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked and Kyo frowned and looked at him.

'_He looks like me when he's sad.' _Sasuke thought.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked quietly and Sasuke nodded. "Are you really….my father?" He asked.

"Where did you get that idea?" He asked.

"I found my birth certificate and my last name was Uchiha and you're the only one I know with that last name…." He said.

'_He was signed under my name?' _Sasuke thought. "Well…" He said trying to make up a lie for now. "…I…" He got cut off.

"Can you please tell me the truth because I'm sick of liars…" He said harshly. Sasuke looked into his eyes and realized that they turned red very slowly and Sasuke could tell he's been lied to. It was the same eyes Sasuke would use if he gets angry or when he wants to but most of the time he uses it when he gets mad.

'_He ran away because he found out his mother lied to him?'_

Sasuke looked straight at the road again. To help with the truth Sasuke made his eyes red and looked at him. It was like looking at a twin but younger and Kyo's eyes widen. "Yes…" He admitted. "… I am…"

--

OMG he ran away….thanx for reading and please review.


	18. Back into the past

Chapter seventeen: Back into the past

Kyo was sleeping in the car as Sasuke drove down the road to get to his house. Sasuke looked at Kyo. _'Wow, he really does look like me.' _Sasuke said as Kyo moved again to find a comfortable position this being his third time moving around.

Sasuke pulled up in the driveway and turned off the engine. He shook Kyo to get him up. "Kyo…get up…" He said and Kyo slowly opened his eyes.

"Dad?" He said before he sat up and looked at the house in front of him. It was huge. His eyes widen. "You live here?" He asked totally surprised. And he thought Ino's house was the biggest house he ever seen but look at this. "Who else lives with you?"

"No one, just me…" He said.

"Can I live with you?" He asked.

"Umm…" Sasuke said. "….wouldn't your mother be worried?" Sasuke asked and Kyo made a face.

"I don't think she'll miss me?" He said with his head down.

"Are you kidding me?" Sasuke said. "Why wouldn't she miss you…you're her only son."

"She said that I was a mistake because she wanted to be a doctor but she couldn't because she had to take care of me…." He said with a little sadness in his voice. He loved his mother…he really did but… "… I heard her talking to Aunt Kara about me…but please can I live with you? I'll be good, I promise…" He said running into the house and sat down on the couch. Sasuke took off his jacket and sat next to him.

"I don't think this is about being good or bad…." Sasuke said. "….this is about you jumping to conclusions and run away from your mother you've been with your whole life to come live your father who had never seen you your whole life. I mean have you ever talked to her about this?"

"No…" He said and Sasuke sighed.

"Look I don't think that she had a thought in her mind that she doesn't want you…" He said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"She said that I was a mistake…" He said. "…can't get any clearer than that…"

"Did she tell _'you'_ that you were a mistake?" He asked and Kyo shook his head. "If she didn't want you she would've signed you up for adoption….heck I didn't even know you were alive until I found out…maybe if we didn't do it that night…." Kyo looked at him.

"I get it…." He said softly with his face slowly dropping.

"You do? Because…" He continued.

"…you don't want me either, do you?" He said. "That's why you were trying to get me to go home…."

"I did not say that…" Sasuke said.

"You said if you guys _didn't _do it that night…." He said getting cut off.

"I didn't mean it the way you took it…" He said. "….what I meant was…." He stopped when Kyo took a deep breath and letting it out.

"Can I go to the bedroom? I'm getting really confused right now and I need to think." Sasuke understood him and nodded his head. Kyo got up and left the room.

'_I didn't mean it like that….'_

--

'…_.your son or daughter has missed one or more periods as of today…' _Sakura hung up the phone and stared into blank space. Everything floating around her all at once and it was starting to make her head sore to the point she doesn't really care anymore. This was the second day of school that he had missed and Sakura was getting worried.

She buried her hands in her face. "Was it something I said?"

"_I…I was looking for the ther…mometer…"_

Sakura lifted her head up in surprise. _'He knows the thermometer wasn't in my room. He should know that it's in the kitchen cabinet. We always keep the medicine in there and he knows it. He must be looking for something….'_

Sakura got up and ran into her room and yanked the drawer open…the door that was left opened when Kyo didn't close it two nights ago. All of a sudden she see's a paper…one paper in that big drawer and reached for it.

She opened the paper and her eyes widen. _'No, Kyo didn't run away because of this.'_

'_**Of course he would've….you lied to him all this time.'**_

"That's impossible…" She whispered to herself and quickly ran to the front door and turned the door knob only to see Kayoko with tears in her eyes. "…Kayoko what's wrong?" She asked.

"He wasn't in school today…" She said. "…but you already know that. I came here because my mother said she saw him….well she was pretty sure she saw him…"

"My baby is still alive?" She asked.

"My mother said that she saw a stranger get into the car after he was seated in his car and drive off." She explained.

"He was kidnapped?" Sakura asked getting scared.

"No…" She said and Sakura sighed.

"Good because if he was…" She got cut off.

"…he went in willingly…" She said.

"What?" Sakura said not believing what she was hearing. "He would never do that. Are you sure it was him?"

"Dark hair, dark eyes, and a big dark blue bag that looked like it was over stuffed with some things…" She said and Sakura's eyes were so wide they could almost look like dinner plates. "….I th….ink he ran away…" She said as another tear slid down her face before pulling a very shocked Sakura into a hug.

--

"Ino…." Shikamaru said as he knocked on the door. "…I'm sorry about what I said about you….now stop being so childish and open the door." He said as his son, Tahashi came running down the hall crying and sticking out his finger with a booboo on it but it didn't look that bad. _'Troublesome…' _He thought as he stopped in front of the door. "Are you okay?"

"I mashed my finger and it reeeeally hurts…." He cried and pounded the door. "….momma…. I have a booboo again. Can you kiss it?" To his surprise the door opened and he walked in.

Shikamaru had his mouth open. "I have had it…" He said. "…Ino you better open this door right…"

knock knock

Shikamaru walked downstairs and opened the front door and he was surprised. "Mr. Yamanaka….wh…what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked and he stared at him.

"Please call me Inoichi…." He said.

"Mr…. I mean Inoichi…." He gulped. "….what are you doing here?"

"Just want to visit the family and my grand daughter…" He smiled and walked into the house. "….I heard she's a momma girl…"

"She is now…." He said as a little boy with crayons in his hands ran into him.

"Grandpa…" He said and hugged his leg.

Inoichi laughed and patted the little boys head. "And how are you doing Tahashi? I haven't seen you for a year…." He said and the boy laughed.

"I'm not Tahashi…." He said. "…I'm Tatsunosuke…." He giggled.

"Where's your mother?" He asked.

"She's in the room…." He said. "….daddy was sleeping on the couch…"

"And why's that?"

"Because daddy and mommy got into a…." He couldn't finish when Shikamaru grabbed him.

"Okay loud mouth…." He said as Ino walked downstairs like nothing ever happened.

"Dad, when did you get here?" Ino asked.

"Just now…" He said. "….just wanted to know how you were doing…now where's that daughter of your's?"

"She's right over here…" She said walking to the living room and picking up the sleeping infant from her crib. She wiggled around a little bit and then opened her eyes just a little bit but remained silent with her fingers in her mouth. "…just like her papa when she's tired." She said handing her to grandpa.

Losing the comfort from her mother Aya opened her mouth. "AHHHH…." She cried her eyes out and waved her arms towards her mother again.

"She is a momma's girl…" He said trying to keep her calm but it wasn't working so well.

"MOMMMA…." She screamed and then Ino took her from him and she calmed down automatically. She buried her face in the crook of Ino's neck and never looking back. Ino rubbed her back.

"Oh we were just leaving for lunch…" Ino said.

"We are?" Shikamaru asked and Ino nodded her head.

"Why don't you join us?" Ino asked as they all walked out of the house.

--

"Tell me about mom…" Kyo asked while looking at a picture of her and Sasuke. The first picture she made him smile.

"She was beautiful…" Sasuke started. "….She had long hair. She loved to go everywhere. She smiles a lot."

"Did she ever talk about having kids?" He asked.

"All the time…" Sasuke said. "….her and her friend always fight about naming their kid Kyo because they both liked those names….she loves kids….she loved them a lot."

"She does?" He asked. He was beginning to feel guilty about running away from her.

"First she wanted to be a princess when she was seven and I didn't think it would work out…."

"I would think so…." Kyo said. "….she said you can be whoever you want to be if you set your mind to it. It sounds stupid actually."

"I guess it happens when it happens…." Sasuke said. "….hey are you hungry?"

--

"Welcome to Konoha steak ho…." Naruto stopped and looked at the boy in front of him. "Sasuke…." He grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "….how did you get so young?"

'_Who is this idiot?' _Kyo thought looking into his eyes as Naruto shook him. "Teme… I just saw you a couple days ago…. How did you get so young?"

Kyo looked around before pushing Naruto off of him. "Get off me old man…" He said and Naruto's eyes widen.

"Old man?" Naruto repeated. "Why you…." He was going to jump on him until Sasuke pulled him back.

"Whoa there dobe…" Sasuke said. "…you don't want to get fired do you?"

Naruto's mouth hung open and point at Sasuke before pointing at Kyo. "….Sasuke this…"

"This is my son, Kyo…." Sasuke said.

"SON?!" Naruto said. "With who?"

"Can you get us a table or not?" Sasuke said.

"Fine…" Naruto said. "….but remember… I can't get fired. My father owned this restaurant when we were in high school and now it's passed down to me…"

"Aren't you rich?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes…. I am…" He said proudly.

"Why do you work here if you're rich?" Kyo asked.

"I only come here three times a week to see how it's doing…." He said and grabbing two menu's. "….you want to eat or not?"

"Actually I have to go to the bathroom…." Sasuke said. "…can you lead him to the table and I'll be back in a little while." He said walking to the bathroom.

Kyo was lead to his seat. "Here you go…." Naruto said. "…can I ask you who your mother is?"

"Why?" Kyo asked.

"I might know her…." Naruto said.

"I don't give out my mother's name to people I don't know…" Kyo said.

"Fine I give up…" He said before walking away.

"Sasuke- Kun….where's that pink haired _'girl' _at…" She asked with a smile.

'_Are you kidding me?' _He thought as he snorted at her and turned his head away from her.

"You're not with her anymore?" She asked. "I knew this was a one night stand….does this mean you're coming back to me?"

'_Who the hell does she think she is?' _"How dare you talk about my mother like that…" Kyo said getting pissed off.

"Mother?"

"You're like the ugliest person I have ever seen…." He said. "…and there is no way in hell my father will take you back…"

"Sasuke- Kun's your father?" She asked.

"Yes, yes he is…" He said. "….you got a problem with that?"

'_Sasuke- Kun has been tamed.' _She turned around and ran away.

"Are you okay, Kyo?" Sasuke asked. Kyo looked mad.

"Did you seriously go out with that lady?" He asked pointing at the lady running away. Sasuke looked and laughed.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her she was ugly and she would never get you back…"

"Holy crap…" Sasuke said. "…you said that?" Sasuke asked looking at him in surprise.

"She was annoying…." Kyo snorted and his face reminded him of himself when he was younger.

Sasuke laughed and shook his head.

--

Hi it's been a while and after this I probably won't update for a little while because I might get a lot of homework because my teachers are blah…thanks for supporting.

--aprilfreak101


	19. Home

Chapter eighteen: Home

"Sakura…" Kara said. "…what are you doing sitting on the street?" She asked and Sakura had her hands on her head. She was so confused.

"This is all my fault…." She said. "….he's been missing for three days and all I did was sitting around and do nothing about it….why do I feel this way?" She asked looking at her. "What was I thinking when I said that I didn't want him? Of course I wanted him…he's nothing but an angel to me and he just…left…." She said. "…now I know how my mom feels when I ran away from my own problems…"

"It's not your fault, Sakura…." Kara said. "…you're just doing your job…"

"What kind of mother am I?" She asked. "…my own son hates me…I found a broken frame on the floor in his bedroom and I think he threw it at something to make it shatter and the picture of me and him was ripped in half…."

"I don't think he hates you…" She said. "… I think he's just confused and just needed time to think….that's all…"

--

"Tell me about your girlfriend…" Sasuke said as Kyo turned red and stepped back a little bit.

"How do you know I have a girlfriend?" He asked.

"Your mom told me…." He said. "…she even showed me a picture of you two kissing on your second date…."

"Wait…" Kyo said. "…she took a picture of us making out?"

"You two were making out?" Sasuke said. "…I thought it was just a peck…well I guess Sakura stayed long enough to just snap that one photo…."

Now Kyo was as red as he can get. "Well….when did 'you' kiss mom?" Kyo asked pointing his finger at him.

"I was with someone else when I kissed her…." Sasuke said. "….she slapped me because that was her first kiss and then she ran away….she avoided me for the whole week after that." He explained remembering what happened that day.

"You're even worse than me…." He said. "… I thought I was a mini version of you…."

"Only half of your genes are from me and half from Sakura….that's why you're such a good boy and not like me….."

"Hey…" Kyo said. "….I can hold a grudge sometimes…"

"When was the last time you let out a grudge?"

"I yelled at my mom…" Kyo said. "….about my real father and she cried and I never brought it up again…and I feel so bad about running away…"

"Then why did you run away?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know…" He said rubbing his face. "… I needed to think… I really wanted to know who my father was and she could never tell me and I got mad… I found my birth certificate and my last name was Uchiha but I didn't have a father registered on my birth certificate…"

Sasuke patted his back for a while. "Maybe…." Sasuke started. "…she wanted to tell you but she was just scared….it's hard for mothers too you know…"

"What's so hard about not telling their son that your father is alive?"

"I've known her better than you have and Sakura….she…" He stopped. "…she just likes getting away from her problems like…she would always make excuses until someone believes her but it doesn't work all the time…what I'm trying to say is...your mother…"

"Love's me…" Kyo said.

"Exactly…" Sasuke said. "…not everyone has a perfect life you know…your mother has been through a lot to be here…she had you when she was sixteen…she was homeless…her father died and her mother is in the hospital fighting for her life. I have my parents and an older brother and your mother…right now she has…no one…think about it…is running away really worth it?" Sasuke asked before standing up and leaving the living room leaving Kyo in the living room to think.

--

"Why did you tell your father that everything is okay when we went out to lunch?" Shikamaru asked as they lay on the bed making out with him on top of her. All Ino wanted to do was kiss him and all Shikamaru is doing is talking.

"It was my fault…" She said. "…I didn't want to tell him that you pissed me off and he would have to kill like the first time he saw us naked on their bed but worse…all of it is my fault okay?" She said but he hesitated. "Just forget about it for now…." She said as she managed to get his shirt off.

Of course their little moment was ruined when the door opened and the twins popped their heads in. "Mom do you know where papa is?" They asked as they walked in. "He said we were…" They stopped and looked at the situation and did a double take. Dad was nowhere to be found and there was a 'stranger' on top of their mother.

"Mama's being attacked…" Tahashi said and Ino and Shikamaru froze….this was not the first time they caught them like this.

"We'll save you, mama…." Tatsunosuke said as they ran full force to the person in front of them and tackled him to the ground. "….you stay away from our mama…" He said as he pounded his little fist on his chest.

"You're safe now mama…." Tahashi said as he looked down at the person that was 'attacking' Ino and his little eyes widen. "…papa?"

"Who do think it is?" Shikamaru said as he took the boy off his chest and his eyes widen.

"We're sorry papa…" They apologized as he got back in the bed.

"You're staying at grandma's next time…."

--

'_You have one new message….' _Sakura sighed, slightly scared that it might be Kyo's school again saying that he hasn't been to school. _'Ms. Misaki this is Konoha intermediate….we're so glad that Kyoyama was able to come to school today…we were kind of worried….if you have any questions please call the front office…'_

Sakura's eyes widen. _He went to school today?'_

She was brought out of thought when the door bell rang. Sakura got off the couch and walked to the door. She turned the knob. "How can I…" She stopped when she realized who was right in front of her that made her gasped.

"Hi mom…" He said softly with his school bag slung over his shoulders. He looked her straight in the eyes with signs of regret.

"Kyo…" She pulled him into a hug and cried. She pulled back and placed kisses all over his face. "….oh my god where were you?" She asked. "I was so worried when you didn't come home and I couldn't find you and I was looking everywhere…"

A tear slipped down his face. Sasuke was right…she did care. "You were?" He asked.

"Of course I was…" She said looking him in the eye. "….what kind of mother would I be if I didn't? Just don't scare me like that again or I will have to call the police and tell them that you were kidnapped…."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry mom…."

--

It was late and Sakura was getting ready to go to bed until there was a knock on the front door. "Who would be here so late?" Sakura complained loudly as she dragged her feet to the door.

She opened the door and was surprised to see Sasuke on the other side. "Sas…Sasuke what are you doing here?" She asked. She thought he would still be mad and never wanted to talk to her but here he is….standing right in front of her.

Sasuke reached into his pocket and grabbed something and placed it in her hands. Sakura looked at it. It was a phone. She looked up at him. "He forgot his phone at my house…" He said.

Now she was confused. "He was with you the whole time and you never bother to tell me? Do you know how worried I wa…"

"He came to me and he never wanted to come home in the first place…" Sasuke said. "…he was confused…he asked me if he could live with me…" Sakura's eyes widen. "He heard you talking about him and how you never wanted him…he thought that you wouldn't care if he was gone or not….he told me that he ruined your dreams to become a doctor…. I let him stay with me to get things straight and then he told me it wasn't worth it for running away…." Sasuke explained. "…. I talked him into going to school today and when I picked him up he decided he wanted to go home and then I dropped him off… if it wasn't for me he wouldn't be here…" He finished and Sakura was shocked. She stood there and looked at him letting all the information sink in. Sasuke turned to leave but she stopped him.

"Sasuke…" She said. He turned around. "…what did you tell him?"

"Everything…" He said as he continued to walk.

"Wait…" She said and he stopped once again. "….thank you…."

"You're welcome…" He whispered before walking away again.

--

It's been a long time and I'm sorry that it wasn't that long. I've been busy with a lot of projects lately and it's stressing me out. There is only two more chapters left and I have it all in my head but I'll try type as soon as I can.

--aprilfreak101


	20. DOBE

Chapter nineteen: D.O.B.E

'_**You're going **__**to have to tell him you know? It's not his fault he found out the way he did…you should have told him a long time ago…'**_Sakura's inner said. It's been an hour since Sasuke left and she was sitting on the couch holding on to Kyo's phone and staring at the wall in front of her.

'_I know it was my fault…' _Sakura admitted. _'…and there I was yelling at him and getting all mad for something that wasn't his fault… I'm such an idiot…. I don't deserve to live…'_

'_**Don't be stupid…' **_Her inner said. _**'He probably still loves you…did you see his face when he left? It was full of regret….he was waiting for you for so long and he stopped dating for you and all you did was being ungrateful to him and to yourself. You can still fix it…it's not too late, you can still make things right.'**_

If only she knew how.

--

"Momma…" Aya said cutely as Shikamaru tried to teach her how to say papa but he never seem to accomplish that just yet as she sat on the floor as she laughed and slapped her hand on his cheek.

"Da-da…" He said slowly as she stuck her fist in her mouth and fell backwards onto the carpet, laughing.

"Momma…" She squealed as Ino stood above her and smiled.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked looking at Shikamaru's tired face.

"Trying to teach her how to say daddy but she calls me mommy too…" He sighed. He was trying to teach her for two hours. "….you're home late…" His eyes drifted to the bag in her hands. "….what's that?" He pointed and asked.

"What?" She said looking at the bag. "Oh nothing…it's just stuff that I picked up for…umm…umm…" She stuttered nervously.

Shikamaru looked at her nervous face. "For?" He asked as her face turned from shy and nervous to…mad.

"Why are you so nosy?" She said. "It's none of your god dammed business….Jesus Christ…you men piss me off…" She said as she stomped her way up the stairs leaving a wide eyed Shikamaru and an almost one year old Aya on the ground.

'_What the hell just happened?'_

--

"Teme….you better open this door right now…" Naruto said pounding on his front door the next day at around three in the afternoon until finally the door open.

"Oh my god old man…." Kyo wiped his eyes. "….there's something called patience you know…" He stared at Naruto as his eyes widen at what he said. _Old man? _

"Little boy…" Naruto said and pointed his finger in his face. "….you're beginning to act like your father and it's really pissing me off…." He said.

Kyo yawned. "Are you done yet, old man?"

"Why you…." He was about to leap for him but Sasuke held him back.

"What the hell, Dobe?" Sasuke said. "Don't you have a business to run?"

"Okay teme…" He started. "….this has been in my head all week…" He said.

"Okay, what?" He demanded.

"If Kyo is your son…" He said. "….then who is his mother?" He asked dumbly.

"Are you serious?" Kyo said. "You came all this way just to ask who my mother is. Wow, how pathetic old man…"

"I am not an old man…" He exclaimed and crossed his arms over his chest. "…. I will not be treated this way…"

"Good…" Kyo said. He was already getting irritated by him right when he opened his mouth just like his friend. Talk and talk, once it's open you can never close it. "…maybe you can leave…" Sasuke stepped back.

"Wait…" He begged and grabbed onto Kyo's long sleeve shirt desperately. "… I really need to know…" Kyo gave him a disgusted face. He looked like he had to use the bathroom…really bad.

"Okay fine…" Sasuke said and Kyo looked up at him and gave him the 'are you really going to tell this old man?' face. "…It's Sakura, happy?"

"Wait, Sakura?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Yeah you know, Saia Misaki?" Sasuke said. "You can't tell me she doesn't look like Sakura but if you do you must be stupid to not think it's her…"

"Wait…" He looked at Kyo. "…you're like 13, right? So that would mean that…you were cheating on Sakura with Saia back in high school…."

"No you dobe…" Sasuke said rubbing his head. "…Saia **'is' **Sakura Haruno….she changed her name….when she ran away she found out she was pregnant…"

"What?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

'_Oh…my…__**GOD**_…_' _Kyo mentally screamed. "Sa…ku…ra…changed her…name to…Saia…old…man…" Kyo said slowly for him to comprehend. "…are you deaf?"

"Everyone knew about this and no one told me?" Naruto asked forgetting that Kyo called him old man.

"It happened recently…" Sasuke said.

"Oh, well…" He said. "…got that out of the way…okay by…" He said as he walked away.

'_Dobe…' 'old man…' _They thought at the same time.

"I'm gonna get a ride from old man, bye dad…" He said running to catch up with Naruto. "….HEY OLD MAN WAIT UP…"

--

"Kyo…." Sakura said as she poked her head into his room and saw him playing his games. He paused it and looked up at his mother and smiled.

"Yes mom?" He asked.

"Where were you after school?" She asked.

"I asked dad to pick me up…" He said. "I just wanted to spend some time with him since I didn't know him at all…I hope that doesn't upset you much…"

'_Sasuke is really trying to get to know him…' _She shook her head. "….no it's okay… I think you should get to know your father since I kept it a secret from you for a long time…"

"You know what I think?" Kyo asked turning his whole body.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I think he really loves you…" He said. "…every time he talks about you he always smiles and I can tell that he wants to make things right….mom you should really talk to him….you two are made for each other and I'll be dammed to see you with another person…" He said and Sakura wanted to cry. He really does love his father very much and he wanted them to be together.

This is another reason why she wanted to talk to him.

--

There was a knock on the door that Sasuke wish would go away but it didn't stop. Sasuke finally got up and walked down the stairs in just his boxer shorts and then opened the door. "What Naruto? Do you know what time it is?" The person walking away turned and looked at him. "Sakura? What are you doing here so late?" Sakura started walking towards him and Sasuke just watched her. "Shouldn't you be ho…" He stopped when she forced his head down and smashed her mouth on him.

Sasuke hesitated for a little while before slowly kissing her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and slowly opening his mouth. Before he could really enjoy this perfect dream come true she forced herself to pull back. She looked up at him. "Damn, he was right…" Sakura whispered as she turned to leave.

Sasuke stood there. _'What the hell just happened?' _He thought. Without hesitation, he ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Now wait a minute…" He said. "…you came to my house, two in the morning, kissed me and now you're walking away from me? Now something is wrong here….explain…" He said and she looked at him again.

"I don't have to explain diddly squat to you now let me go…." Sakura said as she tried to yank her arm free.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way? Obviously you came here for a reason and I'm not letting you go until you explain to me why you're here at 2 A.M and kissing me…" He demanded and she stopped struggling.

"Fine…" She said as she followed him to his house and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Okay why are you here?" He asked.

"I wanted to talk to you and I know it's really early but I knew I couldn't sleep unless I talked to you and get it over with…" She said.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"This….us…" She started. "… I feel really guilty for what happened and I know this is my fault…. I didn't tell you I was pregnant and then I assumed you were cheating on me…and then I said some nasty stuff to you. I said that you didn't bother to care about Kyo but you didn't know him and…" He silenced her.

"I know what you said Sakura and I understand why you felt that way…" He said. "… I mean you were alone for 13 years raising Kyo all by yourself and damn it I love you, Sakura no matter how hard I try I couldn't even face your pictures down…" He said. "…and hell we made one beautiful kid…and he's really smart and nice but he has some streaks from me. When he asked me for a ride when he ran away I knew I wanted to be part of his life without even thinking at all…." He said. "… I really want that right now…"

Sakura almost wanted to cry from his speech. It was beautiful and she wanted to thank her son for encouraging her to talk to him. And damn, she feels good right now. "Thank you…." She cried and hugged him. She pulled him closer with her hands on his back gripping his shoulders. "I love you, Sasuke…." She said. "… I love you…." She repeated and cried harder.

She finally calmed down five minutes later and they just sat on the couch in each others arms until she finally looked up and he looked down at her. "I love you too Sakura…" She smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed her. She slowly kissed him back and then everything got rough. They started forcefully kissing each other but at the same time in a loving way.

Sakura suddenly pushed him on the couch without separating. Sasuke pulled back and looked at her. "I think we should go upstairs for this…" He suggested as she grabbed his crotch.

"I don't think your penis agrees with you…." She laughed as he groaned.

She leaned down and kissed him again after pulling her shirt off.

--

Sakura was the first one to wake up in the morning and finally realizing what happened and she blushed. _'It really did happen… I wasn't dreaming…' _She thought happily as Sasuke moved around and slowly opened his eyes.

"You know the tattoo on your back with my name on it is a big turn on for me…" He smiled kissing her shoulder. She giggled softly.

"There's another advantage of getting tattoos…" She laughed.

"You don't think this is a mistake again do you?" He changed the topic.

She turned and looked at him. "Of course not…" She said. "…. I'm here to stay unless you have another girl in the other room waiting for her turn and I would have to kick your ass…" She joked and he laughed.

"I don't think so…" He smiled. "…you're my only one. Now promise me you won't run away from me again.

"I promise…" She said and they were about to kiss until her phone rang. She dug into her purse and answered it. "…oh hi, Ino…" She said. "…why are you calling so early?"

"Hey Sakura guess what?" Ino said.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant again…" She said happily.

"Congrats, does Shikamaru know?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah and I think he's scared…" She said. "…he locked himself in the room for quite a while because you know my mood swings when I'm pregnant…"

"We'll have to throw you a baby shower…"

"Thanks, well I have to go…" Ino said. "…see ya forehead…"

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked. "…and what baby shower?"

"Ino's pregnant again…" She smiled and kissed him.

"Poor Shikamaru…" He said. "…have to deal with that all over again…"

"Well as long as they're happy about it…" She smiled until she looked at him again. "…hey lets take a shower…"

"Don't want to…" He groaned and fell asleep again. Sakura smiled evilly and whispered some naughty things into his ear and his eyes went wide. "I'm up…let's take that shower now…" He said running up the stairs in his boxers.

Sakura started laughing her ass off as Sasuke ran up the stairs like a little boy that can't wait to go to the candy store. "Same old Sasuke Uchiha…." She wrapped herself in the sheet and head for the stairs.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

--

Oh my god I am so glad I updated this soon. I just love this story a lot and it's coming to an end. I just have to type up the epilogue and it's all done. Sadness…

--aprilfreak101


	21. Epilogue: Reunion

Epilogue: Reunion

5 years later

He opened the window and she quickly got in and he shut the window slowly so his parents wouldn't hear them as he snuck her into his room. "Are you sure we're aloud to do this? I mean what if your parents open the door? Were you thinking at all?"

"No…" He said stupidly.

"Kyo…." Kayoko said seriously.

"What?" He said. "There's nothing wrong with you sneaking in my room so early in the morning without my parents knowing…"

"The fact that you might not see me again…" She said.

"Never stopped me before…." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to him. "…it's not that bad…." He leaned down and kissed her.

--

"She's missing?" Sakura said into the phone. "No I haven't seen her…how can she be missing at a time like this? I'll ask him…okay bye…" Sakura hung up the phone again as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" He asked as a flash of pink ran in the room.

"Daddy look I'm pretty…" The now three year old girl ran into the room and before she could reach them she fell flat on her face. They looked at her in shock before Sakura turned her head to Sasuke.

"She got it from you…" He said as he left to help the little girl on the ground. He lifted her up on her feet. "…are you okay, Aika?" Sasuke asked as little tears form in her eyes. "You have to be more careful okay?" He said as she nodded her head. She looked exactly like Sakura, pink hair and everything. But, she has a rougher attitude sometimes. "Okay, what did you want to tell me?"

"Look at my dress…" She said happily spinning around as it flowed around her. It was a small pink dress with ruffles on the bottom.

"Wow, who got it for you?" He asked.

"Grammy H made it for me…" She said. "….don't I look pretty, daddy?"

"You sure do…." He said. "….why don't you go downstairs and ask big brother to make you breakfast, okay?"

"Okie…" she said as she ran out of the room again.

Sasuke turned back to his wife. "What were you saying earlier?" He asked.

"That was Kayoko's parents on the phone and they said she was miss…ing…." Sakura said as she started thinking.

"What?" Sasuke asked as she stalked out of the room.

"KYO…."

Down stairs Kyo and Kayoko sat in the dinning room, right across each other with her feet between his legs and slowly creeping up. She laughed when he started feeling uncomfortable and kept moving around as he was trying to read his book for the exam finals next week. "Did you know in the North…." He stopped when her foot went up.

"What about the North?" She asked smiling to herself as her foot rubbed his thigh.

"The North…" He continued and was stopped short again when her feet was by his crotch. She moved her toes and he jumped up a little as his parents walked into the dinning room.

"Kyo…"His mother said.

"Yes mom?" He asked innocently.

"What are you doing?" She asked and Kyo just smiled at them.

"Nothing at all… I swear…" He said. "….we're just studying for the finals, that's all…" He laughed.

"Why is her foot by your crotch?" Sasuke asked and Sakura walked around the table.

"Her foot is where?" Sakura said as Kayoko removed her feet and looked at Sakura's pissed off face. Sakura turned to Kyo who was responsible for this.

"Nothing happened…" Kyo said.

"Well…" Sasuke said holding up a box. "...speaking of that…" Sasuke said as they all blushed. "… I found an open box of 'Trojan' condoms under your bed…" Sasuke said.

"You looked under my bed?" Kyo said and Sakura was more pissed off.

"He found WHAT?"

--

Shikamaru was sleeping peacefully and was going to reach for Ino but she wasn't there. He slowly sat up and not even a second he was knocked down again by two bodies, a boy and a girl. They were twins making the girl slightly older than the boy. "Momma said wake up or she's going to beat you…." They said at the same time until the ten year old twins walked in.

"Hey dad do you know what happened to my pillow?" Tatsunosuke asked rubbing his head while blinking repeatedly, trying hard not to fall asleep again.

"Speaking of missing items father…" The younger twin asked. He was the slightly smarter one. "….my soccer ball seems to be relocated somewhere about this house…"

His twin looked at him. "Am I seriously your twin? Because I feel like they swapped the real Tahashi and put you here…"

"What you just said makes absolutely no sense…" He said. "….and I think mother has your pillow again…"

"I just asked her this morning and she said…." He stopped and thought about it. Ino only takes away his pillow so he wouldn't fall asleep like he always does. "…mom…" He walked out of the room.

"I think I should take my leave as well, good day…" Tahashi said as he turned to leave.

"Where's Aya?" Shikamaru asked the younger twins.

"Sleeping…" They both said as they both ran out.

Shikamaru got up and slowly walked to Aya's room to see the sleeping girl on the ground. Shikamaru walked up to her and picked her up and she woke up slowly. "Come on, sleepy head…." Shikamaru said as Aya opened her eyes and looked at him before yawning. She is the only one that looks like their mommy but obviously she got her sleeping habits from her daddy.

"Where we going, daddy?" She asked as he walked down the stairs.

"We are going to eat breakfast and watch big brother play soccer, Okay?" She just stared at him with her big blue eyes.

"But I'm tired…" She complained.

"I know but mommy said so…" He let her down and she walked to the table.

Tahashi was eating while his older twin was flicking rice in his hair. Tahashi stopped and looked at him. "I hope you know that food is for eating and playing…" He said.

"I know that much…" Tatsunosuke said but he continued doing.

"You know what?" Tahashi said. "Why do you have to be such a drag?" He said trying not to lose his temper but he just wouldn't listen to him. "That is it…." He said and standing up so suddenly. "…I will not stand for this…"

"Sit down, Tahashi…." Ino looked at her other son. "….and you….stop throwing rice at your brother or you're grounded…." The twin showed tongues at each other like little kids before continuing on eating.

"Are we going to the park, Mommy?" The younger twins asked at the same time.

"Yes, if you eat all your breakfast…." Ino said as they started stuffing their food in their mouth. Ino looked at Aya and almost laughed. She had her arms folded on the table with her head on them and sleeping.

--

"…..dad, dad, dad, dad…." His ten year old son continued chanting as Naruto was trying to sleep. "…..Otou-san…Otou--."

"WHAT?" Naruto demanded before Yukio could even finish his sentence.

"Geez…" Yukio said. "….you don't have to be so mean…"

"Mean?" Naruto said. "…. I am trying to sleep."

"Mom said you have to get up or she's never going to make you ramen for this whole week." Naruto's eyes widen and sat up. No ramen for a week? And then he fell backwards.

"Your mother is a very forgiving person." He yawned. "I have nothing to worry about."

"OR…" He continued. "… I could call Emi-Chan in here and tell her that you want make up on your face again."

"You wouldn't."

"EMI-CHAN…." Yukio yelled. "….PAPA WANTS MAKE UP ON HIS FACE…." As soon as he finished they heard footsteps.

"Really?" She asked as she happily walked into the room with her make up box.

"No, no make up…." Naruto said as the little girl's face dropped. She pouted and was about to cry. "…argg….fine, but after breakfast, okay?" He said.

"Yay!" She automatically smiled as she ran out of the room.

--

"Mom…" Kyo smiled before turning his head to his father. "….dad…" They both looked pissed off with their arms folded against their chest. They told Kayoko to go to the living room so they could have a talk with their son.

"We are very disappointed in you…." Sasuke said.

"We used protection…." Kyo argued.

"That's not the point…" Sakura said. "….the point is that you and 'Kayoko' had 'sex'…it's not a good thing for a teenager like you to lose your virginity in my house…"

"We didn't lose it in your house…" Kyo whispered to himself.

"What?" Sakura said.

"Nothing…but seriously mom…" Kyo said. "... I'm 18, cut the umbilical cord already…"

"Hey, you are in 'my' house and until you graduate you will listen to the rules of this house…"

"I don't see the problem…" Kyo said. "…you guys lost your virginities in a janitor's closet and you were 16…and we lost ours on the beach in a cave two months ago…"

"You what?" Sakura said getting pissed off and Sasuke laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go already, Sakura…" Sasuke said calmly. "….there's nothing we can do about it now."

"Yeah listen to pops for once mom…." Kyo said. "….people who is stressed gets grey hair at a very young age such as you….it shouldn't happen to beautiful people…" Kyo said using his full charm.

Sakura crossed her arms again. "Fine I'll let it go this time…." She said. "…you're just like your father…always using nice words to get out of trouble but if her parents call this house because she was missing again I will not fall for it…" She said as she slowly walked out of the kitchen leaving the two guys alone.

Sasuke slowly turned his head and looked at Kyo. "You lost your virginity in a cave?"

--

"Sasuke hurry and finish up setting everything outside before someone comes…." They were setting up Aika's third birthday party and they're a little bit late and they weren't ready yet.

"Daddy…" Aika said running and then falling flat on her face again. Sasuke stopped his work and helped her up.

"You have to be careful, Aika…." Sasuke said. "…daddy won't be here everyday you know…" He said brushing the dirt off her dress.

"Hey Sakura…." Kotarou walked to the back yard and stuck his head out the sliding glass doors. "…have you seen Kyo?"

"No, actually I haven't seen him since the talk I had with him a few hours ago…" Sakura said and he nodded.

"Oh yeah, mom wants to know what kind of cake she should buy for Aika…." He said.

"She likes the pink moist cake we got her last year…." Sakura said and he was about to leave until she stopped him again. "….wait, Kotarou?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can I ask you something personal?" She asked and he looked around nervously.

"I guess." He said.

"Are you a virgin?" She asked and he had a very surprised face. Actually it was the 'Oh my god, did you just ask me that question?' kind of face.

"That's a little 'too' personal…" He said. "…awkward…"

"There's nothing awkward about it…" Sakura said. "…your 17 for crying out loud. Boys these ages usually talk about it….so, are you a virgin?"

"No…" He said.

"No?" Sakura said kind of surprised.

"Didn't I introduce my girlfriend to you like two years ago?"

"Yumi?" Sakura asked. "You had sex with Yumi? But, I thought that Yumi was a good girl. Gets good grades all around…."

"She's not the good girl you used to know….she can't get her hands off me for some reason, not that I'm complaining…" He said.

"You are worse than your nephew…." Sakura said.

"Kyo's not a virgin?"

"Apparently he lost his virginity to his girlfriend two months ago in a cave…."

"Wow, took him that long?" Kotarou asked.

"When did you lose yours?" Sakura asked.

"Last year…"

"Last year?" Sakura said. "You were the same age as me when I lost my virginity?" She asked.

"Yeah but I didn't get her pregnant because we used 'protection'." He stretched out the last word while looking at her.

"Haha…" Sakura said as she walked away to finish decorating.

--

The knocking on the door became irritating so Kyo finally got off the chair to answer the door. "Old man I know that's you…." He opened the door and saw Naruto, Hinata, Emiko and Yukio with a present in Hinata's hands.

"I have a name you know…" Naruto said growling in his throat.

"It's better if I call you old man because every time I do you always turn your head. It's easy to tell you and Yukio apart when I say old man, plus it suits you well…" Kyo said.

"Why can't you just call me uncle?"

"Because you're not and I have only one uncle and he is younger than me…." He moved aside to let them in and just when he closed the door there was another banging on the door. He opened the door to see Ino pulling the younger twins away from the door.

"Sorry Kyo…" Ino apologized. "…they're just so anxious to get in and play…" It wasn't long until Aya grabbed onto his leg. This girl was in love with him since the first time he held her. He leaned down and picked her up.

"What did you do today, Aya?" He asked and the little girl looked at him.

"I was sleeping…" She said happily. The younger twins, Chihiro and Ichiro ran into the house.

He closed the door and walked to the living room where everyone was talking story while the kids were playing outside.

--

Tahashi kicked the ball but it was a little too hard and it hit Tatsunosuke right in the face. "Oops…" He said again.

"Oops my butt…" He said. "…that's the second time that ball hit me in the face, you dimwit…."

"I believe dimwit is not in the dictionary…." Tahashi said and his brother began getting mad and picked up the ball.

"I'll put your face in the dictionary…." He threw the ball at him but Tahashi was smart enough to duck and then they heard girls screaming. They turned their heads and saw twins their age with long brown hair. Their cup was on the ground spilt around their feet. Tahashi slowly walked up to one of them and grabbed one of their hands.

"I am terribly sorry for my rudeness and behavior…." He said knowing that they might think he's weird.

"It's quite alright…." She said and Tahashi looked at her. He had never heard a girl talk like that before. "….please, it was our rudeness to just walk out here when you two were clearly playing a game…" He looked into her brown eyes.

"Please…." Her twin said. "…it was his fault his ball hit our drinks. Maybe if he didn't duck none of this would have happened…"

"Exactly what I said…" Tatsunosuke said and looked at Tahashi. "…see what you did…"

"Someone agrees with me for once…" She smiled at Tatsunosuke and he blushed.

"Oh excuse us…" Older twin girl said. "….my name is Asuka…" She stretched her arm out to Tahashi. "…and this here is my twin sister Asaka…"

Tahashi shook Asuka's hand. "My name is Tahashi…." He shook her hand. "…and this here is my twin brother Tatsunosuke…" He said as his brother shook hands with Asaka.

--

"I think your boys met my girls…" Kiba said to Shikamaru while looking outside. The boys were teaching them how to throw a football.

"What makes you think that?" Shikamaru asked as Kiba pointed out the window. Asuka tried to throw the ball to the other side but instead she lost her balance and fell backwards onto Tahashi who just blushed. "What are the odds?" Shikamaru said.

"I should start bringing them to your house…" Kiba said.

"Are you trying to set up dates with my sons?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's kind of obvious that they like each other…" Kiba said.

"They've known each other in less than twenty minutes…." He said looking at them again and he saw Tatsunosuke kiss Asaka on the cheek. "… I give up…"

"Hey have any of you seen the birthday girl?" Sasuke asked.

"The last time I saw her she was covered in frosting…" Kiba said.

"Where?" Sasuke asked.

"In the kitchen…" Sasuke quickly ran to the kitchen to see Aika pulling her hand out of the birthday cake.

"Daddy strawberry…" She said as she turned to him. Sasuke looked at the counter and saw a messed up cake.

"What did you do now, Aika?" He asked and she stretched her arm out to him.

"Strawberry daddy…" she said in reverse.

"Let's get you all cleaned up…." Sasuke said as Kyo walked into the kitchen.

"Whoa, what happened in here?" He asked.

"Your sister stuck her hand in the cake, again…" Sasuke said. He picked her up. "…come on princess…" He said walking up the stairs.

Well, it looks like no one is getting any cake.

--

"Thanks for coming…" Sakura and Sasuke said as he carried their sleeping daughter who was exhausted from the party. "…sorry you didn't get any cake…"

"Bye…" Yukio said.

"Bye old man…" Kyo said and Naruto turned around and glared at him and then Sasuke.

"Seriously Teme…" Naruto said. "…he's like a mini version of you…." He said as he looked at Kyo again. "…and I have a name you know…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Kyo said. "…goodnight old man…" He closed the door before Naruto could say anything.

"Can you take Aika upstairs, please?" Sasuke asked and Kyo carefully took her and walked up the stairs.

Sasuke and Sakura watched them go and smiled. "They grow so fast…" Sakura said.

"A little too fast if you ask me…" Sasuke said. "….imagine, Kyo is graduating soon and Aika is going to start preschool and before you know it we'll be grandparents…"

"I hope not that soon…" Sakura said and Sasuke looked at her. Sakura looked at him. "What?"

"Turn around…" He said.

"Why?"

"Just do it…" Sasuke said and Sakura did what he said. He pulled the right side of her shirt down and revealed her tattoo. This tattoo was like a reminder of the past like when he first saw it because Ino dared her and after that she found out that Ino was cheating and there was nothing she could do about the tattoo so she decided to keep it and the time he found her. If it weren't for this tattoo he wouldn't have found her.

"You know if it wasn't for this tattoo we wouldn't be here right now…" He said. "…married with two kids and a house of our own…"

"I'm glad we found each other in the end though…" Sakura said.

"Me too…" He turned her around and kissed her. "…come on, let's go upstairs…" He grabbed her hand and they slowly walked up the stairs with their fingers intwined.

He thanks the tattoo that he was able to find Sakura again.

--

Oh my god this was like the longest chapter in this whole story. Well, I had to make it long because it is the last chapter and I wanted to give it a long drawn out finale. I'd like to thank all the people that read and reviewed this story because if it wasn't you this story wouldn't exist.

--aprilfreak101


	22. AN: Sequel

**Authors note**

**Don't reply to this.**

**The sequel will be out by September 29 2008…. I don't know because I don't really have everything sorted out but I'm getting my surgery this Friday so it might take a while. I am working on the first chapter so don't worry. The story will be out next Monday and it is called 'Days of our lives' and it is about the kids when they're older and mostly about Tatsunosuke and Tahashi.**


	23. BONUS! Christmas

Bonus: Christmas

Ages

Kyo: 15

Yukio, Tahashi and Tatsunosuke: 7

Aya: 2 and a half

Ichiro and Chihiro: 1

Emiko: 2

This has nothing to do with the story but I just thought about it… I typed it because I had this funny idea and I know Christmas is next month but I couldn't wait. This is when Aika wasn't born yet and Ino's older twin's never met Kiba's daughters.

-=-=-=-=-

Naruto took a deep breath of his ramen. "Ahh…" He said happily as he grabbed his chopsticks and pulled them apart. "…there's nothing like a delicious ramen on a cold winter day….ITADAKIMA…." He was cut off when a snowball hit his face and went into his bowl splashing all the noodles and soup out of his bowl.

"Heads up dad…" Yukio said as he ran towards him and saw snow all over his fathers face. "…too late…" He said before he ran away.

Naruto clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "HEY…come back here young man…" The door was right down the hall and Yukio ran out the door and proceeded to make a bigger snow ball before his father comes outside. "…Yukio I better get an apolo…" Naruto ran outside only to get hit in the face by a snow ball. "…why you…" He began chasing his son around but due to the piles of snow it was hard to run so he fell face first in the snow. Yukio didn't really have a problem running in the snow.

"Daddy…." A two year old little girl ran outside with her pink coat and not knowing where she was going she tripped over Naruto and fell into the snow as well. Naruto quickly shot up.

"COLD…" He yelled rubbing his arms quickly to get some heat. "…Emi- Chan what are you doing?"

"Emi make snow angel…" She said with a bright smile as she pointed at the angel she made with her body.

"Wow…" Naruto said with a small smile on his face but it quickly went away when another snowball was thrown at his head and he turned around to see Hinata. "…Hinata?" Naruto said. "….I'm your husband…." He frowned. "Why would you do that to me?" He said as Yukio popped out from the side of the house as he laughed and pointed at Naruto.

"Haha…" He laughed. "…you are too late father…mother has joined the dark forces with me and together we…will…defeat you…" He said and gave him thumbs up. "…believe it."

"Is that true Hina- Chan?" Naruto asked as Hinata grabbed snow from the ground and shaped it as a ball.

"S…sorry…Naruto- Kun…" She said and Naruto's eyes widened.

"RUN EMI…RUN…." Naruto picked up the little girl and ran around the house as they began to chase them.

-=-=-=-=-

Tatsunosuke threw a snowball at his twin but Tahashi ducked and instead it hit Aya (who was making a little snow man) right in the face. She fell to the ground and started crying. "Oops…" They said at the same time before Ino came and picked up the crying girl to calm her down.

"Who threw that?" Ino asked looking at either of them. The twins pointed at each other.

"He did…" They said at the same time.

"DADDY…" The little girl screamed and Ino turned around to see her husband standing behind her. Ino put her down to her feet and she ran towards him as soon as her feet hit the ground.

Shikamaru picked her up and she instantly snuggled to him while sucking her thumb. While Tatsunosuke was looking at them Tahashi took this chance and threw a snowball at him before running away. "In your face…" Tahashi laughed before he tripped over a rock (that just so happens to be there) and fell into the snow. His brother laughed and pointed at him.

"That's what you get for messing with the master…" He said and Ino raised a brow to him.

"A what now?" Ino asked.

"The master…" Tatsunosuke said and smiled. "… I will not be defeated…" He said before running into the house and sliding the back door close.

"What a cheater…" Ino said as Tahashi got up.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR…." He yelled before running after him muttering the word 'troublesome'.

"Seriously, Shikamaru…" She said. "…you really need to stop saying troublesome…your sons are beginning to say it and I don't want them running around saying 'that' for the rest of their lives…"

"Calm down Ino…" He said looking at Aya. "…at least Aya is like you and Ichiro and Chihiro will probably going to be like you when they get older." If it weren't for Aya in his arms she would have smacked him across the head.

Ino walked pass him and went to the crib on the patio where the two younger twins where sleeping wrapped securely in a thick blanket considering how cold it is. Ichiro was sleeping on his stomach while kicking his feet once in a while and Chihiro was sleeping with her fist in her mouth. "Come on you big babies…" Ino laughed as she picked up Chihiro since she was sleeping on her back before picking up Ichiro before walking into the house with Shikamaru behind them.

-=-=-=-=-

Kyo was sleeping peacefully until he heard loud a voice from the room next to his. "SASUKE…." Sakura yelled. Kyo got up and walked to the room with Sasuke right behind him.

"Sakura, do you know what time it is?" Sasuke said to his very mad and pregnant wife and her cheeks were red with anger.

"I said to paint this room 'pink'…" She said. "…not blue…"

"Come on Sakura…" Sasuke said. "…you and I both know that it's a boy so why bother?" He said and Kyo just looked back and forth between his parents.

"IT'S A GIRL YOU ASSHOLE…" She yelled rubbing her eight month belly.

"Mom I think you're being a little too hormonal…" Kyo said rubbing his eyes. "…plus dad might be right…it probably is a boy…"

Sakura looked at her son. "And how would you know that?"

Kyo and Sasuke both smirked. "Because we're Uchiha's…" They said at the same time as Sakura sobbed.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" She wiped her tears. "I don't ask for much…all I want is a pink room for our little girl and…then…then you go and paint it…blue…" She cried again.

Sasuke hates it when she cries so he pulled her into a hug. "It's okay Sakura… I'm sorry…" He said as he pulled back and kissed her on the forehead. "…but do you really want him to be in a pink room?" Sakura pushed him away.

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT A HE…" She yelled before crying again and Sasuke pulled her to him again.

"Okay fine…" Sasuke said. "I'll go paint the room tomorrow, okay?" He said.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded. She smiled and hugged him as tight as she could with her bloated belly. "Thank you, Sasuke- Kun…" She smiled before looking out the window. "Let's go outside…it's snowing…" She walked out of the room with a smile on her face.

"Really?" Kyo asked and Sasuke pushed him out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"No…" Sasuke said. "…but don't bring her in this room tomorrow…" Sasuke said and Kyo laughed considering how angry his mother gets if she doesn't get what she wants especially when it's near her due date.

"Not planning on it…" Kyo said before having a thought. "….but what if mom was right? You know…they say that it's in a mother's instinct that they know the gender of the baby is…" Sasuke looked at him.

"But the male sperm determines the sex of the baby…" Sasuke smirked and Kyo nodded his head.

"True…" He said. "…but the male can't tell the sperm to 'give me a boy'…remember what happened at the doctor appointment? You were both excited to see if it was a boy or a girl?....and then mom ruined it when she changed her mind…"

_Flash back_

_Both Sakura and Sasuke were excited to find out the sex of their baby. The doctor was squeezing some green cold goop on her six month belly and placed a device on her belly and started moving the machine around._

_A small picture showed on the screen and they (including Kyo) were so amazed how these devices really worked. "There's our little baby, Sasuke- Kun…" Sakura smiled. "Oh look…our baby just moved…" Sakura laughed and she was in tears of joy._

"_Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" The doctor asked breaking the little family moment._

_Sasuke and Sakura looked at the doctor as Kyo kept his eyes on the screen. This was the moment they have all been waiting for. "YES…" Sakura said quickly as she held Sasuke's hand._

"_Well this baby is moving a lot…" He said moving the device around more to get a better angle. "…got it…looks like you're getting a little…"_

"_WAIT…" Sakura said out of the blue before the doctor could even finish his sentence and Sasuke looked at her._

"_Is there something wrong, Sakura?" He asked._

"_I change my mind…" Sakura said. "…I don't want to know..." Sasuke's eyes widen._

"_But you've been waiting for this moment…" He said. "…we both were…"_

"_I know but don't you want to be surprised for once?" Sakura asked. "I'm really curious but I also want it to be a surprise…please Sasuke- Kun…" She begged._

_Sasuke crossed his arms. "Fine…" He said. He really wanted to know if the baby was going to be a boy or a girl but if Sakura wants it to be a surprise then it is going to stay that way until the baby is born._

_End_

"Yeah and we wouldn't be in this situation if we knew the sex…" Sasuke said. "…but I know for sure that this is a boy and that's why I will not paint the room pink…" Sasuke said. "…come on…we have to get to your mother before she freezes to death in this weather outside."

-=-=-=-

It was Christmas Eve…the night before Christmas and the gangs were having a party at the dobes house. Finally Naruto get to have his nice and hot bowl of his delicious ramen made by his beautiful wife. He took a deep whiff before picking his chopstick up. "ITADA…." A ball slammed right behind his head and his head slammed into his ramen.

"SORRY OLDMAN…." A voice said from the open sliding door by the kitchen. Naruto lift his head up from the hot substance of his food and looked outside to see Sasuke and Kyo laughing.

"Naruto are you oka…" Sakura stopped short when there were noodles in his hair and soup all over his pants. She stared for a while before she started laughing. Her laughter could be heard from the living room.

Ino walked in. "Sakura is everything okay in here?" She asked before she looked at Naruto and started laughing her ass off. "Oh my god this is priceless…Shikamaru look at this…" She said before her older twins ran into the kitchen.

"Look at what, mom?" They said as they looked at Naruto and fell on the floor laughing and it wasn't long before Shikamaru came in and began laughing.

"HEY this isn't funny…" Naruto said as he looked at his son who was trying hard not to laugh by covering his mouth and his cheeks were puffed up.

"Cheer up dobe…" Sasuke said. "…is there a day when you don't eat ramen?" Sasuke asked.

"Cheer up?" Naruto said. "I've never had ramen for this whole week and today was the chance but your miniature you over there just had to kick the ball at me…"

"I said I was sorry old man…" Kyo said as they walked into the house after brushing off the snow from their shoulders. "…it's the holidays…" Naruto just glared at him.

An hour later Naruto forgave him for kicking the ball at his head since it is the holidays. "And this is for Sakura- Chan…" Hinata said as she reached over to Sakura to give her the present. Sakura leaned in to grab it from her until a twinge of pain spread across her belly and she quickly put a hand on her belly and took a few deep breaths.

"Sakura are you okay?" Sasuke asked massaging her shoulders. When the pain went away she gave him a weak smile.

"I'm fine Sasuke…" She said. "…I'm not due for another week so I should be fine…" She said before grabbing the present from Hinata and thanked her.

"Hey who spilled water on my beautiful carpet?" Naruto asked before looking at Yukio. "Did you do it again?" He asked.

"I don't even have a cup, dad…" He said.

"Then who did that?" Naruto asked pointing at the liquid right under Sakura's feet.

Sakura looked down and her eyes widen and then a series of pain hit her full force and she started panicking. She looked up at Sasuke and squeezed his shirt. "Sasuke…" She said trying to keep calm. "…I THINK MY WATER JUST BROKE…" She yelled and Naruto jumped back.

"Gross…" Naruto said. "…your water broke on my carpet?"

"SHUT UP AND DO SOMETHING…" She yelled.

"Shikamaru call the ambulance…" Ino said. "…Sasuke you keep her calm and sane…Hinata you get the towels just in case….Sakura how long apart are your contractions?" She asked.

"I…I don't know…" She squeezed her eyes close when she felt another one coming at her twice as hard as the first one. "…three minutes…" She panted as Sasuke kissed her all over her face to make her feel better.

"Three minutes?" Kyo said. "…she could have the baby any second…this can't get any worse…" And it just did when Shikamaru walked in with horrible news.

"They said most of the ambulance drivers are on vacation…" He said as Sakura screamed again.

"Man, what a night we're having…" Naruto said and Sakura started crying.

"We'll take her there ourselves…." Sasuke said as he slowly picked Sakura up and walked to the door.

"Are you crazy?" Naruto said. "…it's cold…"

"If you haven't noticed Sakura is in deep pain and I really need to get there as soon as possible or she'll bite my head off…." Sasuke said. "…are you going to help me or not?"

-=-=-=-=-

They got to the hospital as soon as possible. Sasuke rolled Sakura in a wheelchair to the front desk. "Hi Sakura Haruno here is going to give birth anytime now and I was hoping if you could get us a room…."

"Okay well we're going to need you to fill in a few things here first…" She said giving him a clipboard. "…your names, address, social security, date of birth…" She went on and on until Naruto slammed his hands on the desk.

"LOOK HERE LADY…" Naruto said. "…my dear friend here is in labor and all you can do is sit there and ask stupid questions?"

"They are not stupid questions… It is completely relevent…" She said calmly obviously not noticing the woman in pain. "…we ask these questions to all of our patients before we can offer assistance…it's in the rules…" By the time she finished talking Sasuke handed her the clipboard with everything answered messily.

"Okay here…" Sasuke said.

"Okay I just need to see your id's…" She said.

"We don't have time for…"

"Sir if you are not going to cooperate I'm going to have to ask you to leave…"

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD…" Sakura screamed and Sasuke dug into his pocket for his id.

"I think it's in the car…" He said checking his back pockets. "…yup it's in the car…"

"OH MY GOD…. I AM SO GOING TO FUCKING RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF IF WE'RE GOING TO HAVE THIS BABY IN THE HALLWAY…FUCK…" She swore and the lady just noticed how much pain she's in.

"Her attractions are three minutes and…" Sasuke didn't get to finish.

"THREE MINUTES?" The nurse said. "Why didn't you say so…follow me…" She said as she got up and quickly walked down the hallway.

"Finally…" Sasuke said as he followed the nurse with Sakura swearing the whole way there.

-=-=-=-=-

Sakura was squeezing his hand as the doctors looked under the blanket to check how she's doing. "Ten centimeters…she's fully dilated…" She said as she went to the other side of Sakura and grab her other hand. "…when we tell you to push, you push okay?"

"Three, two, one…push…" Sakura held her breath and pushed as hard as she can.

'_Is this what it's like?' _Sasuke thought and Sakura squeezed his hand. Sasuke looked at Sakura's face full of sweat. "Push…" The nurse said again. "…come on I see the top of the head…"

Sakura pushed as the head came out. "…there's the head…" The nurse said and Sasuke let go of her hand for a little while to get a better look.

"Really?" Sasuke said as he looked in fascination. There was a head full of hair.

"You bastard…" Sakura breathed. "…GET OVER HERE…NOOOWW…"

Sasuke walked back to his wife and held her hand tight. "Push Sakura…" One of the helpers said as the babies shoulders came out. "…okay the hardest part is over…just a few more pushes and then you're done…"

"You hear that Sakura?" Sasuke said and she glared at him.

"SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE…THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT…" Sasuke zipped his mouth closed as Sakura gave a loud scream and the baby slipped right out.

"Merry Christmas little one…" The nurse said as she cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the baby. Sasuke and Sakura looked at her.

"Really?" They asked at the same time.

"Yup…" The nurse said looking at the clock. "12:01 Christmas day…it's her first Christmas…" She said as she handed the baby to her mother and their mouths dropped. "…a beautiful baby girl congrats…" She said as they all finished cleaning her up.

"It's a girl?" Sasuke said as Sakura laughed.

"I told you it was a girl…" Sakura laughed and Sasuke smiled at her. Sakura looked so happy. It was the happiest day of their lives. Sasuke leaned down and kissed her on the lips for a brief moment before everyone walked in.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS A GIRL…." Naruto said and Sasuke knocked him on the head.

"Shut up…" Sasuke growled as Kyo made his way to his baby sister and picked her up from his mother. He was almost laughing.

"Mom she's beautiful…" Kyo said.

"Thanks…" Sakura and Sasuke said as they watched their son trying to bond with her.

"She has your hair Sakura, except it's darker…" Ino said looking at the newborn.

"Born on Christmas day…" Sasuke smiled.

"Hi Aika…" Kyo said and Sakura and Sasuke looked at him when they heard that name. "…I'm your big brother, Kyo…" He kissed her forehead.

"Aika?" Sasuke said.

"Sorry dad that name was in my head when we first found out that mom was pregnant…"

"So you were against me the whole time?" Sasuke said and Sakura smiled.

"Aika is perfect…" Sakura said. Sasuke took the little one from her brother and held her.

"Welcome to the world little one…" Sasuke smiled. He had never held a new born baby before in his life. She opened her eyes and looked at her daddy with her green orbs before grabbing his finger he offered. "…Merry Christmas…" He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

-=-=-=-

Wow that was long….I know it's not Christmas yet but I didn't want to wait that long…this is just a bonus chapter and thank you for reading.

--aprilfreak101


End file.
